HEBA Princesse Guerrière Tome 1 - La Rébellion d'une Princesse
by O.DolceFolia
Summary: Le roi Salomon est confiant pour l'avenir de son royaume, un nouvel héritier est sur le point de naître. Seulement, malgré la prédiction des oracles, c'est une fille qui vit le jour. En grandissant elle se rebella contre son rôle de femme et développa un courage et une détermination sans égal. Des qualités qui pourront permettre de faire cesser cette guerre contre le royaume voisin
1. Chapitre 1: La naissance de l'héritier

_Hello Tout le monde, en attendant la poursuite de "Pour ceux que J'aime" Je me suis fait un petit plaisir en Réadaptant "La Caverne de la Rose D'or" Façon "Yu-gi-oh!"_

 _l'univers de "La caverne de la rose d'or" et "Yu-gi-oh!" ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Je voulais également vous remercier pour les près de 600 vues sur "Pour ceux que J'aime " et les plus de 1000 vue sur ma première histoire "Auprès de toi" Merci beaucoup pour vos lecture. J'espère que cette histoire-ci vous plaira ;) Je vous laisse à votre lecture_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : LA NAISSANCE DE L'HERITIER.

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, deux royaumes qui se battaient en guerre depuis des décennies. Cette guerre durait depuis si longtemps que nul ne pouvait dire quand elle avait commencé ni même pourquoi elle avait commencé.

Le Roi Salomon, parcourait le Royaume à la recherche de soldats ennemis pouvant être présents sur le territoire. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait repris sa place de commandant des armées sur le champ de bataille. Il avait dû reprendre également sa place sur le trône, suite à la mort de son fils au combat.

Cependant, malgré la disparition de son fils bien-aimé, sa belle-fille était sur le point de mettre au monde le nouvel héritier du royaume, l'héritier de son fils. Cet enfant est tant attendu, après la naissance de ses deux petites filles Isis et Kisara, la crainte qu'il n'y ait point de successeur au trône a beaucoup inquiété le roi ainsi que son peuple.

« Votre Majesté ! Le grand moment est arrivé Majesté ! »

À l'annonce de son messager, le Roi Salomon rentra au château à la hâte sur son cheval, il entra même dans la salle du trône sur sa monture. Une fois arrêté, écuyers et serviteurs se sont précipités afin de défaire le roi de l'ensemble de son armure.

« Quand vais-je devoir encore attendre avant la naissance de mon petit-fils ?  
\- Il ne devrait plus tarder votre Majesté, il était important que vous soyez présent, le protocole serai amputé, si l'enfant venait à naître sans la présence de sa majesté.  
\- Qu'ont prédit les oracles ? »

Pour faire connaître leur présence, l'un des trois oracles cracha d'énormes flammes, au centre de la salle du trône. Ils étaient tout trois vêtus de longue robe de « magicien » de couleurs vives et portaient d'étranges chapeaux parsemés de breloques qui se balançaient au moindre mouvement de tête. Le Roi, s'approcha d'eux à toute hâte.

« Allons, messieurs dites-moi ce qu'on prédit vos pierres magiques ! »

L'un des oracles décrocha sa bourse contenant les fameuses pierres et les jeta une à une sur le sol en observant comment elles retombaient. Les 3 oracles se retrouvèrent ensuite agenouillés à terre en train de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles aux pierres pour connaître leurs prédictions sur le sexe du nouveau bébé à naître.

« C'est un mâle votre Majesté ! Les pierres prédisent la naissance d'un héritier. Croyez-moi les pierres magiques ne se trompent jamais.

\- Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous, car sinon je peux vous assurer que vous perdrez votre tête au prochain levé du soleil. Et en ce qui concerne la prédiction des flammes qu'ont-elles a nous dire ? »

Le plus silencieux des Oracles regroupa ses mains près de sa bouche et crachat une immense flamme en direction du plafond.

« Alors que prédisent-elles ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de l'oracle, le roi commence à s'énerver.

« Parle ou je te fais couper la langue !

\- Messire, vous oubliez que le silencieux est devenu muet en se brulant la langue, Sa Majesté a sûrement dû l'oublier. Mais je peux vous assurer que la flamme avait une allure très virile et très masculine.  
\- Faites venir les serpents sacrés et amenez-moi mes petites-filles, je ne les ai pas vus depuis que je suis revenu du champ de bataille."

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit et l'une des gouvernantes du château se présenta accompagné de deux fillettes. L'aînée âgée de 6 ans, Isis, avait la peau mâte, de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux bleus, ces derniers exprimaient déjà pour son âge une grande sagesse et une grande intelligence. La seconde petite fille était âgée de 4 ans Kisara, elle avait au contraire de sa sœur le teint pâle, venant de leur père, de magnifiques cheveux blanc avec des yeux bleus aussi perçant que des saphirs, ils étaient plus intenses que ceux de sa sœur aînée. Elle était vraiment très jolie, les oracles avaient prédit quel serait d'une beauté incroyable en grandissant et qu'elle ferait chavirer le cœur de nombreux hommes.

Arrivant en face de leur grand-père les deux petites filles s'inclinèrent pour le saluer.

« Regardez mes chères petites-filles, nous allons interroger les dieux par l'intermédiaire de ces serpents sacrés.

\- La prédiction des serpents est très clair Sir, oui les dieux ont approuvés l'union de votre fils et ont consentit à offrir à notre royaume un nouvel héritier pour votre trône.  
\- Vous avez entendu Isis, Kisara, votre nouveau souverain est sur le point d'arriver dans notre monde. Je compte sur vous pour lui prêter allégeance tout le long de son règne. L'enfant amené à prendre la succession du trône et de nos armées afin d'éliminer nos ennemis sera bientôt parmi nous ! Mes Chères Petites-filles soyez prêtes à accueillir votre frère.  
\- Leur sœur.  
\- Qui a osé dire ça ?! Montre-toi, Ai le courage de montrer ton visage ! »

La fenêtre du balcon au-dessus de la salle du trône s'est ouverte et le vent s'est engouffré dans la pièce.

« Je suis ici majesté. »

Une silhouette vêtu de blanc et coiffée également de cheveux blancs long et épais fit son apparition. Il est le mage protecteur de la forêt, son nom est Bakura, mais on le nommait également « Le Change Cœur ». Il s'avança vers le bord du balcon lentement afin de permettre à la lumière d'illuminer son visage et d'être vu par l'assemblée en contre-bas, un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Vos prophètes ici présent ne sont que des charlatans, ils vous ont berné avec leurs mensonges. »

La silhouette disparut peu à peu et refait son apparition à la porte d'entrée de la salle du trône, surprenant toute la cours royale présente dans la pièce, ainsi que le Roi.

« À quoi bon décevoir les espérances de sa Majesté, puisque de toute manière, la vérité ne pourra être cachée plus longtemps. Écoutez-la Majesté, écoutez et regardez. »

Soudain, on entendit résonner dans toute la pièce les cris d'un bébé. En se retournant le Roi pu voir projeté sur le mur derrière lui, l'ombre du nouveau-né nouvellement accueilli par mère nature.

« Elle est vraiment superbe.

\- Quoi une fille ?!  
\- Oui, mais très jolie, promise à un grand avenir. Je suis certain que vous apprendrez à l'aimer comme vous avez appris à aimer vos deux premières petites-filles.  
\- Mensonge ! Maudit sorcier, retourne dans ta forêt, perds-toi dans ta montagne où le vent emportera les mensonges énoncés par ta voix ! Que tu puisses t'abreuver d'une eau empoisonnée dans ta rivière ensorcelée, afin de pouvoir succomber aux plus grandes souffrances pour avoir osé profaner de tels mensonges sur notre nouvel héritier ! Disparais de ma vue avant que... Avant que... »

Soudain, la porte de la salle du trône se rouvrit et l'une des gouvernantes et guérisseuse du château arriva avec l'enfant pleurant dans ses bras.

Les yeux remplis de fierté et d'amour pour le nouvel être arrivé. Le Roi porta son regard sur le Change Cœur, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui dit

« Le voilà notre mâle héritier ! Ses cris annoncent la sentence de ta mort. »

Le roi s'approcha avec douceur auprès du nouveau-né qui émanait toujours des pleurs, la gouvernante a réussi à le calmer lorsque le roi fut suffisamment près. Et pour affirmer que l'enfant en question était bel et bien un garçon, le roi entrouvrit la couverture pour pouvoir vérifier le sexe de l'enfant et à sa grande surprise ce n'est pas un pénis qu'il trouva. Presque choqué, il recouvrit rapidement l'enfant et prit un air défait.

« Alors c'est une fille, et ça, c'est ton œuvre ! Pour la malédiction que tu as lancée sur notre famille, tu vas devoir le payer de ta vie. Gardes encerclez-le. »

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et encerclèrent Le Change Cœur en pointant leur lance près de son cou, prêt à lui transpercer la gorge.

« Je plains un roi qui a du mal à accepter certaines étrangetés venant du destin et malheureusement, je crois que je dois plaindre davantage, ses loyaux sujets.

\- Abattez-le ! »

Avec sérénité, Le Change Cœur place à ses mains sur sa poitrine et commence à tournoyer sur lui-même doucement puis après de plus en plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le tuer ?

\- On ne peut pas Sir on ne peut plus bouger, on est complètement paralysé, crièrent les soldats tous en cœur. »

Le Change Cœur finit par disparaître pour laisser place à une petite souris blanche aux pieds des soldats. Laissant tout le monde abasourdi la souris se faufila vers l'extérieur pour épargner sa vie

Le Roi Salomon décida de monter dans la chambre de la jeune mère pour voir comment elle se sentait. En entrant dans la chambre, l'une des guérisseuses a demandé au Seigneur de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Dites-moi comment va-t-elle?

\- Elle est très faible Majesté. L'accouchement a été très difficile et je crains qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle sait ?  
\- Non, elle ne sait rien, nous ne lui avons rien dit. »

Le roi acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit de la nouvelle maman. Celle-ci avait le teint blafard, les yeux regardant dans le vague et le souffle saccadé en effet, il ne lui restait probablement que quelques minutes à vivre.

« Tout ira bien mon enfant, tout s'est bien passé, tenta de rassurer le vieil homme.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Est-il grand et fort ce fils que nous attendions tant ?  
\- Ne dites rien, mon enfant gardez vos forces.  
\- Dites-moi s'il ressemble à son père, dites-le moi vite, je sens que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. »

Comment expliquer à la jeune reine que son enfant n'était celui qu'elle avait espérée ? La voyant souffrante le Roi décide de la rassurer lors de ses derniers instants.

« Et bien... Il a la beauté de sa mère et la force de son père exactement l'enfant dont vous et mon fils rêviez.

\- Alors ma vie n'aura pas été inutile en fin de compte.  
\- Que dites-vous ? Votre vie n'a jamais été inutile mon enfant. Sachez que je suis très fière de vous et que mon fils doit l'être tout autant. »

La jeune reine acquiesça et donna un faible sourire au vieux souverain ; bâtis doucement ses paupières et expira son dernier souffle.

Salomon s'est senti brisé. Il y a quelques mois, il avait perdu son fils sur le champ de bataille et maintenant sa belle-fille qu'il considérait pratiquement comme sa propre fille venait de mourir en donnant naissance à un enfant qui n'était pas celui qu'on attendait.

« C'est elle... C'est elle qui l'a tué ! Je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne survivra pas à sa mère ! Paroles du roi ! »

Isis et Kisara étaient encore dans la salle du trône avec leur petite sœur dans leur bras à l'observer. Elle avait une peau toute dorée comme celle de sa mère et de sa sœur aînée, des cheveux quelque peu rebelle de trois couleurs différentes. Des petites mèches blondes courraient sur son front et le reste de sa chevelure de bébé était brune parsemée de mèches pourpres. Une particularité portée par son défunt père et le Roi Salomon lorsque ce dernier était plus jeune. Et pour finir elle avait de grands yeux expressifs d'une couleur améthyste à couper le souffle, une couleur qu'elle tenait également de son père.

Soudain, les fillettes furent surprises par l'arrivée soudaine de leur grand-père, leur demandant de lui donner le bébé. Un écuyer apporta le cheval du roi et un autre lui apporta son épée. Fou de colère il monta sur son cheval avec l'enfant dans les bras et est sorti de la salle du trône au galop.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il l'emmène ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui faire ? Demanda la plus jeune des filles.

\- Votre grand-père est très en colère. Si mes soupçons s'avèrent fondés, je crains qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul endroit où il a pu l'emmener  
; dans la crypte de la Rose d'Or, l'antre du Léviathan. Que les dieux puissent la protéger. »

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes à galoper à travers la forêt, le Roi Salomon se retrouva devant l'entrée d'une grotte sombre et mystérieuse. Selon les légendes du royaume à l'abri dans cette crypte, s'était réfugié une bête mythique ancestrale, le Léviathan.

Descendants de son cheval il s'avança devant la grotte et posa le nouveau-né sur une sorte d'autel.

« Vous avez pris la mère, esprit du malin, je vous apporte donc la fille. Cet enfant n'est pas le fruit de la bénédiction du Seigneur. Cet enfant est l'œuvre de Satan ! Je vais donc la sacrifier au Léviathan, cette bête sacrée qui a trouvé asile dans cette grotte. »

Le roi sortit son épée de son fourreau et la brandit devant lui.

« Toutefois, si vous refusez ce sacrifice, envoyez-moi un signe maintenant, après il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »

Quelques mètres derrière lui en hauteur, loin de son regard, Le Change Cœur réapparu et observa la scène en face de lui. Le roi soulevait son épée au-dessus de sa tête prêt à exécuté l'enfant.

Dans le ciel, un orage se faisait entendre, Le Change Cœur en a donc profité de l'apparition d'un éclair pour détourner la foudre, augmenter son intensité entre ses mains et la jeter sur l'épée du roi afin qu'elle se brise en deux.

Stupéfait par la réaction des dieux le roi s'agenouilla auprès de la petite fille et commença à la bercer pour la rassurer, elle qui avait été effrayer surtout par le bruit du tonnerre.

« Alors les dieux veulent donc que tu vives. Je dois t'avouer que je n'aurai jamais pu me pardonner, pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et je pense que mon fils n'aurait pas approuvé non plus. Tu vivras petite princesse, car tel est mon souhait et ma volonté.

Je t'appellerai Heba.»


	2. Chapitre 2: Princesse Insolente

CHAPITRE 2: PRINCESSE INSOLENTE:

« Princesse Heba ? Princesse Heba ?! »

Voilà plusieurs minutes que l'une des gouvernantes du palais courait après la petite fille maintenant âgé de 5 ans. Cette dernière avait tendance à être désobéissante. Elle prenait souvent la fuite et se cachait lorsqu'il était l'heure de ses leçons. Parcourant les remparts du château, la gouvernante aperçue les deux sœurs de la princesse, dans le petit jardin du château.

« Isis, Kisara, avez-vous vu votre sœur ?  
\- Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu. Répondit l'aînée.  
\- En plus, vous savez bien qu'elle ne joue jamais avec nous. Ajouta la cadette.  
\- Tu sais Kisara, toutes les filles ne sont pas obligées de jouer à la poupée.  
\- Mais elle, elle fait exprès de ne pas y jouer, en plus elle est tout le temps en train de se moquer de moi, c'est une vraie petite peste. Et puis regarde elle n'a aucun sens de l'ordre, ses affaires ne sont jamais rangées.  
\- Kisara, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu dure avec elle ?  
\- Dure ?! Mais Isis, regarde comment sont ses poupées. Celle-ci a les cheveux coupés et elle n'a plus d'yeux. Celle-ci n'a même plus de jambes.  
\- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, mais tu sais elle est curieuse, elle leur ouvre le ventre juste pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans.  
\- Mais les poupées sont faites pour être belles à l'extérieur. Au fait Isis est-ce que tu as terminé la robe en velours noir que je t'ai demandé de coudre ?  
\- Oui, tiens prends là. Mais c'est la dernière fois, tu dois apprendre à coudre toute seule.  
\- Je ne serai jamais aussi doué que toi. Merci Isis elle est vraiment très belle, ma nouvelle poupée va vraiment être sublime dans cette robe. »

La poupée en question se retrouva frappée par une pierre et tomba par terre.

« C'est à moi ! Cria une petite voix derrière les buissons.  
\- Non cette poupée est à nous, remet là à sa place. »

La petite Heba sortie des buissons en poussant de petits grognements comme si elle était un tigre. La fillette avait maintenant ses cheveux à la hauteur de ses épaules légèrement bouclés, ses mèches blondes formaient maintenant une frange qui encadrait parfaitement son visage de poupon. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi expressifs et reflétaient la malice.

« Tu as entendu ce bruit ? On aurait dit une fronde.  
\- C'est normal, on est en guerre, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la guerre, c'est l'un de tes mauvais tours.  
\- Vous ne me croyez jamais parce que vous n'êtes que des poules mouillées.  
\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une petite sotte, montre-moi donc tes mains !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je n'ai rien, regarde. »

La petite fille montra ses mains une à une sa sœur les remettant dans son dos afin de tenir son lance-pierre qu'elle cachait derrière elle.

« Tu vois, je n'ai rien du tout. Vous êtes vraiment idiote. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas m'attraper ! »

Les deux plus grandes commencèrent à poursuivre leur petite sœur, seulement cette dernière a vite été attrapée par l'une des gouvernantes qui était à sa recherche.

« Enfin, je vous tiens. Oh, mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda l'éducatrice en pointant le lance-pierre dans les mains de la petite princesse.  
\- Je fais de la musique avec.  
\- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de musique ?  
\- Eh bien, c'est un peu comme de la flûte, regarde je vais te montrer.  
\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, elle met des cailloux dedans et elle tire sur nos poupées pour les casser.  
\- Heba, c'est vraiment mal de faire ça et juste le moment où le roi rentre du champ de bataille. »

Les Princesses furent conduites dans la salle du trône face à leur grand-père à qui on expliqua les dernières actions de la jeune princesse, avec le lance-pierre.

« Qui t'a donné ceci ?  
\- Personne. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même.  
\- Tu as fabriqué cette chose tout seule ?!  
\- Oui, vous savez, ce n'est pas très dur. Vous pouvez le garder, je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'en refaire un autre Sir.  
\- Heba, est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à son grand-père ?  
\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une manière de traité ses petites-filles, en les harcelant sans raison et de tout le temps les faire pleurer comme Kisara.  
\- HEBA ! Attention, ne dis plus un mot ou sinon...  
\- Oui, je sais, couic (plus de tête).  
\- Tu vas t'excuser. À genoux tout de suite, et demande-moi pardon. »

La fillette se mit à genoux en fusillant son aïeul du regard.

« Alors, aurais-tu perdu la langue ? Tu refuses de parler insolente ?!  
\- Vous venez de dire « plus un mot » Sir.  
\- Petite peste ! Qu'on l'emmène dans le puits ! »

Deux soldats s'emparèrent donc de la jeune princesse, pour la conduire au puits dans la cour du château.

« Vous savez, je n'ai pas peur d'aller dans le puits.  
\- Nous sommes heureux de l'entendre Princesse. » Répondit l'un des gardes.

Il est vrai que les gardes étaient plutôt surpris, que la petite ne se débatte pas pour s'enfuir. Ils étaient toutefois soulagés qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée. Ils n'aimaient guère que la princesse souffre ou soit puni, même par le roi. Une fois arrivés dans la cour, ils posèrent la fillette au sol en lui demandant de ne point bouger, le temps qu'ils ouvrent le puits. Une fois celui-ci ouvert, ils placèrent la princesse dans un seau, et là descendirent au fond du puits.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez lâcher la corde, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas peur.  
\- C'est nous qui avons peur de vous blesser Princesse. »

Une fois arrivé en bas, Heba sortit du seau et commença à explorer sa nouvelle « demeure ». Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que le seau était remonté tellement elle était fasciné par les lieux, elle ne l'a trouvé en rien effrayant. Elle vit une petite souris blanche s'approcher, elle se baissa afin de permettre au petit animal de monter dans ses mains.

« Bonjour petite souris, je crois que nous allons devenir de bonnes amies toi et moi. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Isis et Kisara traversèrent en silence les couloirs du château pour se rendre dans la cour, pour voir comment se portait leur petite sœur.

« Heba, c'est moi Kisara, est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
\- Je suis là moi aussi, c'est Isis. On est venu t'apporter à manger.  
\- Chut ! Arrêter de faire du bruit les filles, mes amies dorment. »

Entre ses jambes croisées, sur sa robe, se trouvait deux petites souris, une brune et une blanche, elles respiraient tout doucement en poussant des petits couinements dans leur sommeil.

« Ahhh ! Isis regarde, ce sont des souris !  
\- Et alors, elles sont au fond du puits, elle ne risque pas de te manger, allez donnes-moi le sac.  
\- Heba ? Tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais casser mes poupées, jure-le moi !  
\- Tu n'as pas honte Kisara, c'est mal de profiter de la situation.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais on n'aura plus jamais une telle occasion Isis. Heba, fais attention, on descend le seau.  
\- On est d'accord que cette nourriture est pour toi, ce n'est pas pour les souris.  
\- Ça va, tu n'as pas froid en bas ?  
\- Heba, approche-toi un peu qu'on puisse te voir.  
\- Tu as trouvé le sac ? Aller Heba répond nous ! Tu fais encore ta tête de mule... Bon écoute, on essaiera de t'apporter à manger, chaque fois que nous le pourrons, mais seulement à la condition que tu sois sage.  
\- Oui, il faut que tu sois plus gentille avec le roi, notre grand-père, pour lui montrer que tu l'aimes et que tu es digne de lui.  
\- Tu vas devoir donner ta parole que dorénavant, tu seras sage.  
\- Oui, et que tu sois un peu plus obéissante, même avec nous.  
\- Et bien à condition, que vous ne soyez pas toujours sur mon dos à me faire des réprimandes. Et que notre grand-père arrête de nous parler si durement en faisant sa grosse voix. Nous sommes ses petites-filles après tout, pas ses soldats. Il fait toujours la guerre même quand il est à la maison, ça devient agaçant, il pourrait nous montrer davantage qu'il nous aime lui aussi. »

Du haut d'un des balcons, le roi Salomon observait la scène en silence. Il avait été réveillé par la discussion entre les sœurs. Il reconnaissait que sa petite fille avait raison, quand il rentrait de la guerre, son esprit était toujours sur le champ de bataille, et parfois, il pouvait se montrer insensible avec ses petites filles. Il se promet qu'il essaierait d'être un peu plus compatissant, tant qu'elle resterait obéissante. Mais avec Heba ça risquait d'être compliqué.

15 ans plus tard :

Heba était maintenant devenu une belle jeune femme, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans le creux de ses reins et formaient de magnifique boucles brune parsemé de pourpres, sa fine frange blonde encadrait toujours parfaitement son visage. Ses longs cils soulignaient davantage ses yeux, les rendant d'autant plus envoûtant qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. La Princesse allait une nouvelle fois sortir de son puits avec l'obligation de prêter un serment d'obéissance. À chaque fois qu'elle était envoyée dans le puits pour son comportement rebelle et arrogant une nouvelle clause était rajoutée au serment. Elle grimpa dans le seau pour que les gardes puissent la remonter, seulement, elle ne pouvait plus s'y asseoir comme quand elle était petite fille. Alors elle s'accrocha davantage à la corde pour ne pas tomber. Elle entendit la petite souris blanche couiner dans son coin, vraisemblablement chagriné par le départ de son amie.

« Ne sois pas triste, je vais bientôt revenir, et plus vite que tu ne le penses.  
\- Vous êtes prête Princesse ?  
\- Oui, allez-y.  
\- Je n'abîmerais plus les affaires de mes sœurs dites "je le promets".  
\- Je le promets.  
\- Vous promettez de considérer votre Grand-père comme un être juste et de race supérieure.  
\- Je le promets.  
\- Promettez-vous de ne plus prononcer de paroles désobligeantes envers vos gouvernantes ainsi que vos sœurs.  
\- Promis

\- Promettez de tenir un peu plus de modération dans votre comportement.

\- Promis.  
\- De ne jamais marcher trop vite ni trop lentement.

\- Promis.

\- Promettez de baisser la tête en signe de soumission lorsqu'un homme vous adressera la parole.  
\- Promis.

...

\- Vous promettez d'abandonner, toutes activités liées aux armes, tels que le tir à l'arc le combat à l'épée exclusivement réservé aux hommes.  
\- Promis.  
\- Vous Promettez de vous consacrer aux tâches relatives à votre condition de femme telle que la couture la cuisine et l'éducation des mâles de la famille.

\- Promis.

\- Promettez maintenant un silence total, et ne point parler avant que l'on vous en donne la permission.  
\- Promis.

\- C'est parfait ! Et maintenant voici votre dernier engagement.  
\- Lequel ?

\- Vous renoncerez à apprendre à lire et à écrire.

\- Non, ça, c'est impossible ! C'est bien la chose à laquelle je ne me soumettrai jamais. Et puis c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà appris à lire et écrire.

Heba était maintenant sorti de son puits et ses deux sœurs l'attendaient, comme à chaque fois.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu oublies.

\- Mais Kisara, c'est absurde, comment peut-on oublier ce que l'on sait déjà ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi une femme n'aurait-elle pas le droit de savoir lire et écrire ?  
\- Parce que c'est mal, une femme ne doit en aucun cas pouvoir dominer son époux.  
\- Mais Isis, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me marier.  
\- Heba, fait attention à ce que tu dis, si le roi t'entendait, il te renverrait tout de suite dans ton puits.  
\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est un autre livre, j'ai terminé celui-ci. Et si j'ai un serment à faire, c'est bien de ne jamais le relire. C'est une pompeuse et ennuyante histoire d'amour, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je préfère les récits de guerre, de champs de bataille, de chevalerie de combat d'épée. J'ai horreur de ses princes qui s'aplatissent devant leur dulcinée pour leur promettre un amour éternel.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que l'on raconte tout ça dans les livres Isis ? Oh, si seulement je savais lire moi aussi. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la salle du trône afin de saluer leur grand-père qui avait apparemment une nouvelle les concernant. En se rapprochant du Roi, Kisara se sentit fébrile et commença à sangloter. Heba le remarqua et tenta d'aider sa sœur à se ressaisir.

« Allons Kisara, retiens-toi de pleurer, cela le réjouit de te voir ainsi, tu ne t'en pas encore aperçu ? »

Une fois face au roi les trois princesses s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et d'obéissance envers leur souverain. Du coin de l'œil, Heba remarqua que la révérence de ses deux aînées était plus prononcée que la sienne, elle s'ajusta afin de se mettre à leur niveau.

« Vous pouvez vous relever mes enfants, je vous y autorise.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Heba, c'est plus fort que moi ; chuchota la cadette.  
\- Chut, tais-toi.  
\- Kisara ! Tes gouvernantes, ne t'ont-elles point apprit que tu n'avais pas le droit de parler, sans ma permission ?  
\- Kisara n'est pas en faute Majesté, intervint Heba pour défendre sa sœur.  
\- Ah non ?  
\- Non, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé.  
\- Vraiment ? Et qu'avais-tu à lui dire de si intéressant ?  
\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, et qu'elle était bien trop sensible.  
\- C'est une chose que l'on pourrait difficilement dire de toi Heba. Isis, mon enfant, s'il te plaît pourrais-tu rafraîchir la mémoire de tes jeunes sœurs sur les devoirs de la femme.  
\- Certainement Grand-père. La Femme, est de nature inférieure à l'homme, par son mental, son état d'esprit et son physique.

\- Excellent, continue chère enfant.  
\- Foutaise...  
\- La Femme doit accepter sa position d'infériorité, et a le devoir promettre au maître, respect et obéissance pour le remercier de lui apporter sa protection.  
\- Foutaise !  
\- Heba ! Qui t'a permis d'interrompre ta sœur ?!  
\- Je l'ai interrompu Sir, parce qu'elle se trompe totalement. J'ai récemment lu un livre dans lequel on raconte...  
\- Pardon ?! Tu as lu ?! Qui t'a donc donné la permission de lire ? Apprends à être une Femme et rien d'autre ! »

Contrarié par les paroles de son Grand-père, Heba tourna les talons, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

« Jeune Femme insolente, où vas-tu ?

\- Je retourne dans mon puits, cela vous évitera bien de m'y renvoyer. Je préfère largement la compagnie des souris. »

Elle fut vite stoppée par les gardes devant la porte de la salle du trône qui bloquèrent son passage avec leurs lances.

« Ramenez-la ! Crois-tu qu'après avoir combattu des mois durant, il soit agréable pour moi de devoir encore à ton âge, te reprendre pour ton comportement ?!

\- Hélas, c'est ma nature Majesté.  
\- Et bien ma chère Heba, nous allons la changer. Et je sais qui saura la mater. Je vous ai avant tout fait venir, afin de vous dire, que j'ai récemment, reçus trois demandes en mariage venant des princes d'Asabel, pour mes trois petites-filles adorée. Trois jeunes princes braves et de bonne famille. Vous savez j'ai atteint un âge où il devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi de mener nos soldats au combat, j'ai donc décidé de confier le commandement de nos régiments à notre Général Aknadin dans un premier temps. Une fois que vous serez marié, les forces armées des Asabel seront liées aux nôtres, alors le commandement suprême passera donc, du général, à vos trois valeureux époux. Ils vont arriver ici dans quelques jours afin de vous connaître, en attendant, ils vous prirent d'accepter leurs somptueux présents. »

Sur ces mots, trois serviteurs s'avancèrent en direction des princesses portant chacun un coussin de velours sur lequel était posé une bague en or ornée d'une pierre précieuse d'une couleur différente pour chacune des princesse, une émeraude pour Isis, un Saphir, pour Kisara et une pierre d'ambre pour Heba. Isis, fut la première à réagir.

« Oh, c'est sublime ! Un prince qui offre un tel joyau à sa future épouse, est un gage de loyauté et une promesse de prospérité pour notre royaume. Grand-père, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Isis. Et toi Kisara ?  
\- C'est une vraie merveille, en plus, c'est la couleur de mes yeux. Démontrer une telle générosité avec même qu'il ne m'ait vu, présage une encore plus grande quand il me verra. »

Les deux sœurs passèrent leur bague au doigt avec enthousiasme. Le dernier serviteur s'approcha de la benjamine qui refusa de regarder le bijou.

« Heba.

\- Oui Grand-père.  
\- C'est à ton tour de la passer à ton doigt.  
\- Je suis désolé, Grand-père, je crains que je vais une fois de plus vous décevoir.  
\- Mets cette bague tout de suite. C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

À contrecœur Heba saisi la bague en question et la regarda avec réticence.

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne m'acheter, ou même me vendre.

\- Sors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre, jusqu'au jour où les princes Asabels arriveront. Et si tu ne t'es pas repenti d'ici là, tu cesseras du fait de faire partie de cette famille ! »

Toute la cour fut horrifiée par les dures paroles du Roi. Blessée par ces dernières, Heba ravala ses larmes portant un sentiment de colère mais aussi de chagrin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas l'accepter telle qu'elle est?

« Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu ! »

Elle jeta la bague aux pieds de son grand-père et sortit de la salle du trône en courant en tentant tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle se dirigea vers les écuries, monta un cheval au hasard et galopa en direction de la forêt espérant laisser tous ses problèmes derrière elle.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Chevalier Blanc

CHAPITRE 3: LE CHEVALIER BLANC.

Dans ses appartements, le général Aknadin, se réjouissait des derniers événements, du palais. Il savourait une bonne coupe de vin, en pensant au bel avenir qui s'offrait à lui.

« C'est un grand jour, mon cher Odion. »

Odion était son serviteur et son second, le plus dévoué et le plus fidèle.

« J'en suis heureux mon Général.

\- Dis-moi, sais-tu ce que signifie, le commandement suprême ?

\- Certainement plus de travail, mon général.

\- Non. Il signifie plus de pouvoir et surtout plus d'or Odion.

\- Si vous le dites mon Général. Mais il me semble que vous perdrez ce commandement, le jour où le Roi mariera ses petites-filles.

\- C'est ridicule ! C'est quelque chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Et pourquoi donc, si je peux me permettre mon Général ?

\- Et bien, saches Odion, que chez les Asabels, les trois frères sont unis comme les doigts de la main, de sorte qu'ils se marieront avec les trois princesses ensembles, ou ils n'en épouseront aucune. Et je crois que ce sera la deuxième option, et ça convient parfaitement à mes plans, parce que grâce à la jeune Heba, je serai Commandant en Chef, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Ou jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine mon Général.

\- Impossible, il y aura toujours des ennemis, la guerre ne se terminera pas, non elle ne se terminera jamais. »

Galopant à travers la forêt, Heba cherchait à évacuer sa colère et son chagrin par tous les moyens. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers la branche d'un arbre qui traversait sa route, elle se retrouva donc accrochée à celle-ci alors que le cheval continuait son chemin.

« Eh ! Attends, reviens ici ! »

Elle descendit de l'arbre, et courra vers sa monture, qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin s'apercevant que sa cavalière n'était plus sur son dos.

« Quelle mouche t'as donc piqué ? Stupide cheval. En y pensant, tu es certainement un des chevaux de mon grand-père, qui a sûrement dut te monter la tête contre moi. »

Elle prit l'épée, qui était accrochée à la scelle, et la sortit de son fourreau. Apeuré le cheval se mis à hennir et à s'éloigner de la princesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper, mais je dois passer mes nerfs quelque part. »

Brandissant son arme devant elle, elle se dirigea vers les arbres qui l'entouraient et leur donna de grands coups d'épée afin de passer sa colère.

« Aie !

\- Qui va là?

\- C'est moi. Quel drôle de façon de te défouler, tu frappes sans même te poser la question sur qui tu frappes.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis dans un arbre.

\- Où ça ? Où te caches-tu ?

\- Pourquoi une telle hargne ? Je suis juste derrière toi. »

Heba se retourna et fut surprise quand elle comprit que c'est l'arbre lui-même qui lui parlait. Elle savait depuis toute petite qu'elle avait un lien particulier avec la nature, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était capable de communiquer avec ses habitants. Elle fut vite interrompue dans ses pensées, par les pommes de l'arbre fruitier qui lui tombèrent en trompe sur la tête. En voulant se protéger de cette attaque, elle trébucha sur des racines et se retrouva à terre.

« Allons, relèves-toi, ce n'est pas une posture digne d'une princesse.

\- Je suis prête à parier, que tu es l'un des arbres du Roi.

\- Et bien oui, cette partie de la forêt lui appartient.

\- Tu exagères, je ne t'ai frappé qu'une seule fois, et toi, tu m'as jeté toute ta récolte sur la tête.

\- Que dire... C'est ma nature généreuse.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer.

\- Mais non, et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mon attention.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, excuses-moi.

\- Rassure-toi mon écorce est épaisse et solide, je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça.

\- J'étais tellement énervé, que j'ai agi impulsivement sans réfléchir, Pardonne-moi.

\- Oui, ça, je m'en étais aperçu. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de t'en prendre à un innocent.

\- C'est promis. »

Heba s'éloigna de l'arbre, pour ce retrouvé au bord d'un lac. Elle ramassa des pierres au sol et les lança dans l'eau, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.

« Là, ça va me calmer, et comme ça, je ne ferais de mal à personne. »

Elle avait parlé trop vite.

« Eh ! Ça ne va pas toi ! Je l'ai échappé belle, j'ai failli être assommé par ta pierre ! » Un poisson émergea de l'eau près des roseaux portant un regard furieux vers la jeune femme.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas à toi que je m'en prenais.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, avec le caillou qu'il te reste ? Le jeter sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je suis calmé maintenant.

\- Ah, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! »

La princesse, reposa la pierre qu'elle avait dans les mains, et remonta vers les arbres. Elle s'assied au pied de l'un d'eux et voulu saisir une pomme au sol pour la manger.

« Oh, non, tu ne peux pas me manger, je ne suis pas encore mûre !

\- Pardon. C'est dingue, tout semble vivant ici.

\- Est-ce si étonnant ? »

Un Cavalier pâle aux cheveux blancs, qui devait avoir, vraisemblablement la trentaine, s'approchait de la princesse sur son cheval. Se sentant menacé, Heba saisit son épée et la brandit devant elle pour intimider cet étrange chevalier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Prenez garde, je suis armée !

\- Vous n'êtes guère observatrice du monde autour de vous. La vie existe partout, dans le visible, mais aussi dans l'invisible. La nature est remplie de nombreux être vivant différent de l'humain. Pour être en harmonie avec eux, il faut que vous appreniez à parler leur langage. Ils communiquent avec l'homme en de très rares occasions. Ils nous considèrent comme des êtres sots, sans la moindre conscience et têtu. Ils n'ont pas vraiment tort, les Hommes ne comprennent que la violence, ce qui est une bien cynique habitude. Une habitude dont le Roi nous donne souvent l'exemple, où bien certaines jeunes filles, qui s'amusent à maltraiter les animaux, en leur jetant des pierres. Si vous n'arrivez pas à contenir votre agressivité, aillez au moins le courage de l'exprimer avec ceux de votre espèce.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? D'où connaissez-vous mon Grand-père ?

\- L'écho de ses actions, retentit dans tout le royaume.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de moi également ?

\- Certainement.

\- Et que vous a-t-on dit à mon sujet ?

\- Que vous êtes quelqu'un de volontaire, que vous êtes impulsive, que vous êtes contre les règles établies. On dit aussi que vous avez un caractère difficile.

\- C'est faux.

\- Vous êtes surtout difficile, avec ceux qui sont chargé de votre éducation. Vous adoré les bêtes sauvages, et dernièrement, vous avez appris à lire. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Vous avez un comportement, peu féminin, et pourtant vous êtes une femme.

\- Oui... Et c'est bien ce que je regrette.

\- Pourquoi, vous le regrettez ?

\- J'ai horreur, du rôle qu'on donne à la femme d'aujourd'hui, il est affreux. La Femme, est toujours, obligée de se taire, elle doit faire l'idiote, coudre, cuisiner, faire des enfants, les éduquer et servir le maître.

\- Selon vous, est-ce le seul destin des femmes ?

\- J'espère que non, mais malheureusement, c'est ce que je constate.

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes loin d'être une femme ordinaire. Cette épée que vous possédez, savez-vous seulement la manier ?

\- Disons, que je fais avec les moyens que j'ai.

\- Voudriez-vous apprendre à vous en servir ?

\- Vous pourriez me l'enseignez ?!

\- Bien sûr. Il y a un champ de blé abandonné, pas très loin d'ici. Retrouvez-moi là-bas demain matin. En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de la beauté du coucher du soleil. »

Le chevalier, entièrement vêtu du blanc, remonta sur son cheval, et s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme dans ses pensées.

Heba s'est rendu au champ de blé dès l'aube. Elle était si impatiente d'apprendre à se servir de son épée, et à sa surprise, le chevalier blanc était déjà là à l'attendre. Il lui demanda de frapper les épis, pour apprendre à contrôler le poids de son arme et ainsi apprendre à frapper avec précision. Au bout de quelques coups, Heba s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ramassez-moi deux épis de blé au hasard, je vous prie. »

Sans tarder la princesse ramassa deux épis et les tendit à son professeur.

« Les voici. Satisfait ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà vu mieux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Regardez, ces épis ne sont pas coupés de manière égale.

\- Et alors, est-ce si grave ?

\- Puis-je vous rappeler que ce n'est pas une faucille que vous apprenez à manier, mais une épée.

\- Je sais, mais elle est trop lourde.

\- Non Heba, c'est votre bras qui est trop faible, ce n'est pas l'épée qui est trop lourde. Habituellement, le métier des armes n'est pas réservé aux dames. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons échanger votre épée, contre une faux.

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas apprendre à moissonner, je veux apprendre à combattre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, il faut travailler votre précision et votre endurance. Je veux que vous me coupiez tous ces blés pour demain à l'aurore, vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer que chacun de ces épis est un ennemi. Allez-y vous pouvez commencer. »

Heba, commença immédiatement à s'attaquer au champ de blé. Heureusement pour la princesse, ce n'était qu'un petit champ de quelques centaines de mètres carrés, elle en avait abattu les 2/3 en quelques heures. Complètement essoufflée, elle se rapprocha du chevalier jeta son épée à terre et s'allongea, prenant de grande bouffé d'air dans ses poumons.

« Mais, dites-moi, un véritable combat, ça doit être complètement différent.

\- Vous voulez essayer ?

\- Et contre qui ?

\- Un adversaire.

\- Et lequel ?

\- Moi, si vous acceptez de relever le défi. »

Enthousiaste, Heba se releva à toute hâte et saisie son épée, prête à affronter son professeur. Seulement ce dernier, qui était assis près un tas blé, ne bougea point de sa position. Son arme apparue près de lui et se déplaça dans les airs comme par magie. Heba comprit que c'est cette épée volante qu'elle allait devoir combattre. Sans attendre, l'épée du chevalier blanc attaqua la princesse, qui brandissait la sienne tant bien que mal, pour pouvoir riposter. Le fer se croisa à de nombreuses reprises, demandant d'autant plus de force et d'endurance de la part de la jeune femme, qu'il ne lui avait été demandé auparavant. Ses bras la faisaient souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Seulement, le Chevalier blanc était un redoutable adversaire.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Arrêtez !

\- Ah ah ah, Croyez-vous que l'ennemi s'arrêtera de combattre, parce que vous êtes fatigué ? »

Repoussant l'épée enchantée, Heba se retrouva à genoux à bout de souffle, s'attendant à une nouvelle riposte, mais son adversaire invisible avait disparu.

« Je ne peux même pas le voir. Où est-il passé ?

\- Vous savez, parfois, il est préférable d'attendre et d'observer, pour pouvoir évaluer la force de son adversaire. Néanmoins, il faut rester à vos gardes.

\- Mais où s'est-il caché ? Je ne le vois plus.

\- Attention, derrière vous ! »

Le fer, se croisa à nouveau sans relâche. Après quelques minutes, la princesse fut désarmée et tomba au sol. Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever et reprendre son arme, l'épée magique avait sa redoutable lame près de sa gorge, prête à la transpercer. Heba, comprit qu'elle était battue, elle dégluti nerveusement en se mordant, la lèvre, craignant que l'épée ne l'abatte. Le Chevalier, intervint en rappelant son arme.

« Quand, on veut apprendre à se battre, c'est d'abord l'art de la défense qu'il faut apprendre en premier. C'est une évidence.

\- J'ai été lamentable.

\- Ne soyez pas dur avec vous-même Heba. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé pour une première fois. Seulement, vous foncez, tête baissée, cherchant à tout prix à attaquer, sans penser à comment vous défendre.

\- Vous croyez, que je peux y arriver ?

\- Oui, j'y crois. Vous allez vous améliorer, ne soyez pas impatiente. Reposez-vous vous l'avez bien mérité. Nous reprendrons la leçon demain. Et je vous l'ai dit, pour un premier combat à l'épée, vous vous en êtres très bien sortit, vous apprendrez vite. »

Des paroles d'encouragements. Voilà quelque chose à laquelle Heba n'était pas habitué, la plupart du temps, on ne lui faisait que des reproches. Cet homme la comprenait, l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et l'encourageait dans ses envies. Elle était fascinée par les armes, mais on lui avait toujours interdit de s'en approcher, parce qu'elle ne devait pas s'en servir, parce que c'était une femme. Le Chevalier blanc, lui n'a pas hésité à la traiter comme son égal, en l'affrontant dans ce duel, même si c'était par le biais de la magie. Aux yeux d'Heba, le Chevalier blanc était digne d'être appelé « son ami ».


	4. Chapitre 4: Tombé au premier regard

CHAPITRE 4: TOMBÉ AU PREMIER REGARD

Au Château, Le Roi était assis sur son trône seul et pensif. Cela fait 4 jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa petite-fille. Certes, il avait demandé à ne plus la voir, avant l'arrivée au château des prétendants Asabel ; mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait la fuite, sans dire à quiconque où elle allait, pas même à ses sœurs. Le Général Aknadin, entra dans la salle du trône, faisant sursauter le souverain, surpris par la soudaine intrusion de son commandant.

« Pardonnez-moi, Majesté. Ai-je perturbé vos pensées ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Général ?

\- Hélas, une mauvaise nouvelle Sir.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ?! Cela concerne Heba ?

\- Non, Majesté.

\- Ouf ! Alors, dans ce cas, quelle est cette mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Un de nos messagers, vient de revenir du champ de bataille. Il semblerait que la guerre soit terminée Majesté.

\- Nos soldats, ont été vaincus ?

\- Non, dieu soit loué.

\- Donc, nous avons remporté la victoire.

\- Non, plus Sir. C'est à propos de notre ennemi, le Roi Akhnamkanon. Il est...

\- Il est quoi ? Parlez voyons, que ce passe t-il avec notre ennemi ?

\- Il est mort Majesté.

\- Mort ?! Comment a-t-il osé mourir sans prendre la peine de m'avertir ?!

\- Je crains Sir, que ce soit un des faits de la vie que l'on ne peut guère prévoir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison Général. Mais, le fait qu'il soit mort, ne veut pas dire que la guerre est finie.

\- Dans ce cas qui va le remplacer au combat ?

\- Son fils Atem, bien entendu. Ah, si seulement mon fils était encore en vie, ou si j'avais eu un petit-fils...

\- Mais, Majesté, c'est encore un enfant.

\- Oh non Général. Le temps passe aussi bien pour lui que pour nous. Atem est loin d'être un enfant, il vient t'atteindre sa vingtième année et c'est un jeune homme vaillant et plein d'énergie. Son père l'avait envoyé à l'étranger pour qu'il apprenne une autre approche de l'art de la guerre. C'était très intelligent de l'avoir préparé aux nouvelles méthodes de combats, il a acquis tout le savoir nécessaire et est épaulé par deux vaillants conseillés, Seto et Mahad. Ils sont aussi vifs d'esprit et de bras que peut l'être leur prince. Pour notre grand malheur, ce n'est plus un seul commandant en chef que nous devrons combattre, mais trois. »

Dans le royaume voisin, la cérémonie de passation d'arme est sur le point de se terminer. Les divers, serviteurs, équipaient leur nouveau roi avec l'armure de son prédécesseur. Une armure pour le moins intimidante et encombrante. Il y avait d'énormes pointes de part et d'autre des épaules, sur les gantelets et sur l'extérieur des genoux. De plus, elle était d'une lourdeur incommensurable, à tel point que l'ancien souverain avait épuisé des dizaines de chevaux sous son poids. Une fois placé sur son cheval, Atem enleva son casque, avec beaucoup de difficulté à cause des pointes.

« Par les dieux, ce n'est pas une armure, c'est un véritable piège !

\- Ne faites pas de sacrilège Sir, c'est l'armure d'intronisation obligatoire. Tous les rois de votre lignée l'ont porté, vous devez la porter à votre tour, c'est la tradition.

\- Les traditions changent d'un roi à l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Et bien en ce qui concerne celle-ci, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, elle va changer immédiatement ! Plus personnes ne portera jamais cette horrible armure.

\- Avant de descendre du cheval, veuillez enlever vos gantelets Sir, et faites attention aux pointes pour ne pas blesser le cheval. »

Atem, descendit avec précaution de son cheval, pour ne point le blesser et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune roi avait des cheveux bruns, indomptables défiant toute gravité avec les pointes coloré d'un sublime rouge carmin. Quelques mèches blondes encadraient son visage au teint mat qui soulignait parfaitement ses yeux de couleur grenat. Il n'était pas excessivement grand, mais avait un corps suffisamment tonique et musclé pour attirer les regards et être convoité par de nombreuses jeunes filles dans le royaume.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette armure, il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on la lui enlève.

« Seto ! Mahad ! Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- Jamais très loin, comme toujours. Répondit Mahad.

\- Prêt à répondre au désir Votre Altesse. Ironisa Seto.

\- Sortez-moi de ce piège !

\- Ce n'est pas un piège, Sir, mais une tradition.

\- Si vous ne la portez pas comment voulez-vous que l'on couronne sa Majesté.

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît arrêter de m'appeler Sir, ou Majesté, ou je vous le ferai regretter avec mon épée ! »

Les deux compagnons du jeune roi, l'aidèrent à enlever les encombrants éléments de l'armure, en ricanant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Mon père, vient de mourir... Est-ce que vous l'auriez oublié ?

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous rions Atem. Regarde la tête des dignitaires, tu verras qu'il y a de quoi rire.

\- Ils ont l'air complètement pétrifié par ta décision. »

La cérémonie terminée, le nouveau souverain, alla se changer dans ses appartements, avant de descendre voir son peuple. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à la population de son royaume depuis la mort de son père. Toutes les attentions de tous les membres de la cours étaient rivées sur lui, afin de procéder au nouveau couronnement rapidement, pour qu'il puisse au plus vite remplacer son père sur le champ de bataille.

La Guerre. Atem, n'avait pas envie de continuer cette guerre. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Seto et Mahad, sont venus le chercher pour l'accompagner à distribuer le pain aux villageois. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château, ils commencèrent à distribuer le pain. Atem était heureux de voir la joie et la reconnaissance dans les yeux de son peuple, il aimait le voir ainsi. Mais hélas, avec la guerre, c'était rarement le cas.

« Dorénavant, nous distribuerons le pain deux fois par jour !

\- Ce n'est pas possible Sir. Le Pain est un met rare, les paysans, ont abandonné leurs champs avec la guerre. Si nous le doublons sa distribution, nous connaîtrons bientôt la famine.

\- Sauf, si la guerre s'achève.

\- À quoi bon être un Roi, si tu ne fais pas la guerre Atem.

\- Mais Seto, ce n'est pas MA Guerre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous combattons contre le Roi Salomon. Pourquoi me battre pour des raisons que j'ignore ? Et le peuple est fatigué de cette guerre, tout comme moi, et j'en ai assez de le voir souffrir ainsi.

\- Mais Atem, pour que la guerre s'arrête, il faut la remporter.

\- Et pour la remporter, tu dois te battre ! »

Atem monta à cheval et se dirigea sur la place du village, pour faire une annonce.

« Mes fidèles sujets, mes fidèles amis ! Pour survivre, et retrouver nos récoltes, il faut arrêter cette guerre fratricide. Je tiens à vous dire que je m'engage à y mettre fin. Pour cela, j'affronterais, l'un des soldats ambassadeur des forces ennemi dans un combat singulier. Et le vainqueur de ce duel, ne sera pas considéré comme un héros de guerre, mais comme le héros de la paix. »

Après avoir fait cette annonce, le jeune souverain décida, d'aller explorer son royaume, il entra donc dans la forêt, avec Seto et Mahad sur ses talons, pour le guider.

« Atem, où vas-tu ? C'est dangereux vers cette direction.

\- Mahad, j'ai besoin d'explorer, je ne connais pas mon royaume.

\- Mais si tu continues dans cette direction, tu vas connaître celui de l'ennemi juste après la colline.

\- C'est l'occasion d'aller faire connaissance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenu fou ? »

Le Roi, ignora la remarque de son ami Seto et commença à galoper en direction de la colline. De l'autre côté de celle-ci quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Heba était en train d'apprendre sa nouvelle leçon de tir à l'arc avec le Chevalier blanc.

« Votre bras et la corde, ne doivent faire plus qu'un et l'arc deviendra ainsi le prolongement de vous-même. Vous me suivez ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. La flèche est un message important, vers une destination lointaine, qu'il y parvienne n'est pas essentielle pour le moment, mais il faut que vous essayiez de l'envoyer vers cette destination. Et pour ça vous devez tendre votre arc davantage. Maintenant choisissez une cible. »

Tout en gardant son arc tendu, Heba regarda autour d'elle, afin de choisir la destination de sa flèche.

« Un des arbres là-bas, ça ira ?

\- Non, il est beaucoup trop près de vous, la flèche risquerait de ricocher. Ayez plus d'ambition, visez vers le soleil.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, c'est impossible.

\- C'est impossible pour celui, dont la foi est trop subalterne. Allez-y, courage ! Visez le soleil !

\- Croyez-vous qu'un jour, je pourrais l'atteindre?

\- Vous ne le saurez jamais si vous n'essayez pas. On ne gagne jamais si on joue en se croyant déjà perdant. Tendez l'arc encore plus, ajustez votre posture, vers votre cible. Encore un peu plus haut... Maintenant tirez. »

Heba s'exécuta et tira la flèche en direction de l'astre brillant. Cette flèche a suivie sa trajectoire pour s'encastrer dans un arbre passant juste devant le cheval d'Atem qui prit peur. Le Jeune, homme tenta de calmer son cheval et se mit à galopé vers la direction d'où venait la flèche.

« Atem, attend, tu vas atteindre les limites de notre territoire !

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend Mahad ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Seto, il est bizarre. Atem attends-nous ! »

Les cris des cavaliers arrivèrent aux oreilles du Chevalier Blanc, il comprit que la flèche de son élève était arrivée jusqu'à eux et qu'ils cherchaient qui était le tireur.

« Heba, montez à cheval vite ! Allez vous cachez dans les sous-bois, dépêchez-vous !

\- Mais vous ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Allez-y partez ! »

Atem vit quelqu'un partir à cheval en contre-bas, il se hâta vers sa direction afin de connaître l'identité de ce cavalier, se doutant qu'il devait s'agir de la personne qui avait tiré cette flèche. Il rattrapa progressivement sa cible, et se trouva maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, il accéléra afin de pouvoir l'interpeller. Heba accéléra davantage, afin de ne pas être rattrapé. Elle finit par atteindre un coin brumeux des sous-bois, elle en profita pour descendre de cheval et se cacher derrière les feuillages. Reprenant doucement son souffle elle entendit l'étranger qui la poursuivait s'approcher et ralentir.

Atem descendit de cheval, et commença à chercher la jeune cavalière, il trouva un carquois avec des flèches sur le sol.

« Elle ne doit pas être bien loin » se dit Atem en sortant son épée, pour commencer à se frayer un passage à travers les feuillages. Heba, elle, observait nerveusement le souverain s'approcher, elle ne bougea point, espérant que la brume la cacherait suffisamment, mais à sa grande déception, elle commençait à se dissiper. Après quelques coups d'épée dans les branchages, Atem regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux croisèrent le regard de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de sublimes yeux améthyste, qui le fixaient. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur, il entraperçut à travers les feuillages les longues boucles brunes de cette mystérieuse cavalière. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'approcher, Heba recula dans les branchages pour mieux se cacher et trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

« Non, attendez ne partez pas ! Restez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, n'ayez pas peur. Revenez ! »

Ne regardant pas ou elle reculait, Heba finit par trébucher sur les racines d'un vieux chêne et tomba à la renverse en criant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens Princesse. Comment tu aurais fait sans moi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure cachette » Le chêne, l'avait rattrapé avec ses autres racines et la cacha d'Atem, qui se frayait un passage à travers les branchages, en se demandant où la jeune femme avait pu passer.

« Quelle forêt étrange, on y voit rien, à part du brouillard et d'étranges apparitions !

\- Ma Forêt me plaît tel qu'elle est ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y rester monsieur, si vous ne l'aimez pas. »

Près du Chêne sous lequel Heba était caché, Bakura s'avança vers Atem pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'avantage.

« J'ignorais que la forêt vous appartenait.

\- Mère Nature, a fait de moi, son gardien spirituel. Sachez que je n'apprécie guère les étrangers qui se frais un passage à coup d'épée en blessant les jeunes pousses qui protègent ses secrets.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. J'étais à la recherche d'une jeune fille.

\- Une jeune fille, armée d'un arc et de flèches ? Dites-moi, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

\- Elle des yeux vraiment magnifiques, et de longs cheveux bruns, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir d'elle.

\- J'ai bien peur, que vous cherchiez une créature, ne faisant pas partir de votre monde jeune homme. C'est certainement une nymphe du lac.

\- Pourtant, je l'ai entendu crier.

\- Elle était affligée, de s'être fait surprendre par un mortel. Vous devez y renoncer, vous ne ferriez que l'effrayer.

\- Mais ses yeux, ce regard...

\- Cherchez-les dans les yeux d'une femme de votre rang, et lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé, vous accéderez à un amour éternel. Partez maintenant, jeune homme, et ne dites à personne ce que vous avez pût découvrir ici. Au revoir chevalier. »

Sans chercher à contredire l'esprit de la forêt, Atem rebroussa chemin, et remonta à cheval pour retrouver ses compagnons.

« Tiens le voilà, alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Rien, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai absolument rien vu.

\- Dans ce cas, il serait préférable de retourner au château.

\- Oui, tu as raison Mahad. Il va falloir prévoir un message pour notre ennemi le Roi Salomon. »

Sur tout le long du chemin du retour, Atem ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux splendides joyaux améthyste de cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Cela lui paraissait surprenant, mais c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, il était tombé amoureux.

De retour dans les sous-bois, Bakura aida Heba à sortir de sa cachette. Le sourire de cette dernière s'estompa doucement, en voyant que ce n'était pas son ami le Chevalier.

« Merci, je crois que sans, vous et ce vieux chêne, j'aurais été capturé. Dites-moi, où est le Chevalier Blanc ?

\- Il explore, la forêt, mais il a ramené, votre cheval.

\- Je vais le retrouver.

\- C'est inutile que vous le cherchiez. Il ne reviendra jamais.

\- Mais non, c'est impossible, il a encore plein de choses à m'apprendre.

\- Il sait que vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous en sortir seule.

\- Mais il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ignore en ce qui concerne le monde.

\- Il vous considère comme une élève, douée et brillante, bien qu'il ait dit que vous étiez un peu trop impatiente, vous savez, la patience est une grande vertu.

\- Il vous a donc parlez de moi... Mais pourquoi à vous ?

\- Je suis son ami, vous pouvez avoir confiance.

\- Le Chevalier était le seul... Le seul qui m'ait aimé, le seul à m'avoir dit des mots gentils. Il a été le seul à m'écouter et à me comprendre. Il était mon seul et unique ami et maintenant...

\- Ne soyez pas triste Heba, vous laissez envahir par le découragement, ne vous apportera rien. Vous devez réagir et être forte. Retournez au château maintenant et oubliez vos problèmes.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai toute seule.

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous avez déjà oublié tout ce que le Chevalier blanc vous a enseigné ? Est-ce que vous doutez qu'il ait véritablement existé ? Est-ce qu'il aurait perdu le temps qu'il vous a consacré ?

\- Non ! Il m'a appris à me battre, à avoir confiance en moi, à comprendre le monde autour de moi, à communiquer avec la nature, et à comprendre ce que veut mon cœur.

\- Gardez la foi, vous êtes prête à affronter tous les obstacles qui se présenteront à vous. Si vous suivez votre instinct, jamais vous ne serez seule.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous remercie. Et si par l'heureux des hasards, il vous arrive de recroiser le Chevalier, dites-lui que ses leçons ont été retenues.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Au revoir. »

Remontée en scelle, Heba se dirigea vers le château en re songeant à ses derniers jours passés aux côtés du Chevalier. Elle se sentit, grandit et se dit que Le Change Cœur avait raison, elle était suffisamment forte pour surmonter ses problèmes. En parlant de problème, elle devait faire face au fameux prince avec lequel son Grand-père veut la marier. Comme à son habitude, Heba ne se laissera pas faire, quitte à s'attirer les foudres du Roi.

« Suis ton instinct Heba, il n'y a que comme ça que tu accompliras ton destin. »


	5. Chapitre 5: les princes Asabel

CHAPITRE 5: LES PRINCES ASABEL

Au Château, dans leurs appartements, Isis, et Kisara se préparaient pour l'arrivée imminente de leurs futurs maris. Isis, portait l'une de ses robes préférée, elle était d'une belle couleur beige soulignant parfaitement ses courbes et sa peau mate. Elle était fendue sur sa jambe droite, ceinturée au niveau de la taille avec des anneaux dorés et pour l'occasion, la princesse avait ajouté quelques sautoirs à cette ceinture pour qu'ils descendent le long de sa hanche. Elle avait également sorti pour l'occasion, sa plus belle parure de bijoux qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Elle aidait Kisara à nouer le corset de sa robe. La cadette avait opté pour une splendide robe bleu et argenté faisait le parfait rappel entre ses cheveux et ses yeux. Elle avait demandé à son aînée de bien serrer le corset afin d'accentuer d'avantage sa taille de guêpe. Isis, l'a prévient que si sa robe était trop serrée, elle risquait de ne pas être à l'aise, lui affirmant que tout irait bien, Kisara insiste pour que sa sœur noue bien fermement sa robe. Une fois fait, Kisara fit quelques pas, pour se regarder dans le miroir seulement elle avait le visage crispé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kisara ?

\- J'ai... J'ai... Le souffle coupé.  
\- Bah, oui, parce que tu es trop serré.  
\- Oh, mon dieu, Isis desserre le corset, vite ! Je vais étouffer !  
\- Je t'avais prévenu, mais tu es tellement têtu aussi. »

Une fois le lacet défait, Kisara senti de nouveau l'air, remplir pleinement ses poumons et se sentit revivre.

« Ahhhh, ça y est c'est fini, je retrouve enfin le souffle, je respire ! Dis-moi Isis, à ton avis, combien de temps la présentation de nos maris va durer.

\- Une heure, je suppose.  
\- Seulement ? C'est dommage ; d'autant plus pour toi. Ton Prince n'aura pas beaucoup de temps, pour découvrir toutes tes qualités intérieures, la beauté, est un merveilleux raccourci pour le mariage. Quoi que je dois reconnaître que tu as fait un effort. De toute manière, te connaissant, tu n'espères pas que ton Prince, sois le descendant d'Apollon.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais apparemment, on dit que l'espoir est un raccourci vers la déception petite sœur.  
\- Oh, mais tu sais rêver, c'est bien aussi. Moi, tu vois, j'imagine déjà mon Prince, grand, les cheveux Châtains, et avec de magnifiques yeux bleus.  
\- Moi, tu vois, j'aimerais qu'il soit, intelligent, honnête, qu'il soit attentionné et qu'il ait le sens de l'honneur. »

Une Gouvernante frappa à la porte, interrompant la conversation entre les deux sœurs.

« Mesdemoiselles, le Roi, votre Grand-père, vous demande à la salle du trône. Nos invités sont sur le point d'arriver. » Les deux princesses apportèrent les dernières retouches à leur coiffure et leur maquillage, et se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, impatiente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer leurs futurs époux. Néanmoins, l'une et l'autre se demandaient où avait bien pu passer leur petite sœur.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les Princes Asabel, furent annoncés à la famille royale. Les trois princes, avancèrent en file indienne vers le Roi et ses petites-filles. Ils étaient tout trois vêtus de leur tenue princière, typiquement oriental, avec d'immenses turbans orné d'une plume coloré sur leur tête. Le premier, était plutôt grand, mince les yeux un peu perdus, à croire qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici. Il s'arrêta face au Roi et s'incline pour le saluer.

« Je suis... Je suis le Prince... Le prince Umbra Asabel, et je souhaiterai... Euh.. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire déjà ? Ah oui ! Je Suis, le Prince Umbra Asabel et je souhaiterais demander votre petite-fille... En mariage. Votre petite-fille... Oh mince, son nom, je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... C'est... I...Sis, oui Isis. » Une fois son « discours" terminé, il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et s'écarta pour laisser place à son frère. Le cadet des Asabel, était petit un peu enrobé et un visage assez peu ragoûtant. Il s'incline et commença son plaidoyer.

« Je suis le Prince Lumis Asabel, et Je souhaiterais que vous m'accordez la main de votre petite-fille Kisara.

\- Isis, peux-tu me rappeler, ce que disait ton proverbe, sur l'espoir et la déception.  
\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Crack !

« Kisara, tu as déchiré ta robe.

\- Oh, tu sais avec ce que je vois, ça n'a plus guère d'importance. »

Le dernier-né des Asabel, s'avança pour présenter ses hommages au souverain. Il était clair que c'était lui qui avait hérité de la beauté dans la famille, il était de taille moyenne mince, semblait musclé, il avait une mèche brune qui dépassait de son turban, et qui retombait près de son œil droit ; ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

« Je suis le Prince Duke Asabel, et je consens à épouser votre petite-fille, Heba.

\- Mes petites-filles, et moi, sommes très honorés de vos demandes. N'est-ce pas les enfants ?  
\- Faut le dire vite... Murmura la cadette. »

Isis donna un coup de coude à sa sœur, pour qu'elle se taise, et s'avança vers son prétendant.

« J'espère, Prince Umbra, que je pourrais me montrer digne de votre attention, et que je pourrais trouver en vous un bon mari et surtout un bon chef des armées, qui sera apte à diriger nos troupes.

\- La... Réputation ? Oui, la réputation de votre grande sagesse, m'était... M'était venu aux Oreille. Une femme, belle, sage et... Et... intelligente, voilà exactement ce que je voulais.  
\- Chère Princesse Kisara, on m'avait dit tant de bien de votre beauté, mais vous êtes encore plus belle que je ne l'aurai imaginé. J'ai hâte de vous emporter sur ma couche, pour que je puisse couvrir passionnément votre corps de baisers.  
\- Oh... Vous êtes trop flatteur, Prince Lumis. »

Une fois que le Prince lui tourna le dos, Kisara se sentit mal et commença à tourner de l'œil. Isis, se précipita vers sa sœur pour l'aider à se ressaisir.

« J'ai tellement entendu, parler de la princesse Heba, et de son tempérament rebelle. J'aime beaucoup les femmes rebelles, parce que je sais parfaitement comment les mater !

\- C'est intéressant. Et comment vous faites ? Vous vous servez d'un fouet, ou de votre ceinture ? »

Heba, entra dans la salle du trône sans cérémonie habillé de sa robe orangé qu'elle avait déchiré sur le bas, pour pouvoir être plus libre de ses mouvements lorsqu'elle était dans la forêt. Elle observa avec attention de la tête au pied, l'homme qu'elle est censée épouser. Elle observa également les prétendants de ses sœurs, en voyant l'étendue des dégâts, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face au visage confus des princes.

« HEBA ! Est-ce une façon de se présenter devant des princes ?! Quel est cet accoutrement ?!

\- Mon accoutrement l'indiffère Majesté, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est mon mauvais caractère.  
\- Heba, je t'en prie...  
\- Le décevoir, aurait été inconvenant.  
\- Je savais à quoi m'attendre ma bien-aimée.  
\- C'est vrai avec ce qu'on a dû vous raconter, vous pouviez. Mais je ne suis pas votre bien-aimée. Pour ce qui est de ma tenue, je l'ai gardé parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Et maintenant que je vous ai vu, je n'ai vraiment aucune intention de vous épouser.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas séduite ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Devrais-je l'être ? Je dois tout de même admettre que vous n'êtes pas trop mal. Mais, par les dieux, je me demande bien ce qu'ont pu faire mes deux sœurs, pour mériter un mariage, avec... Un imbécile, et un monstre. Pourquoi, vous taire et les laisser gâcher votre vie ?  
\- Heba, ne dis plus un mot ! Prince Duke, pardonnez son comportement, si elle a dit cela, c'est pour vous plaire d'avantage car elle sait que son côté rebelle vous attire.  
\- Seulement, là Votre Altesse, cela dépasse de loin, la rébellion. Je me sens humilié et insulté !  
\- Mais c'est vous qui nous avez insultées.  
\- Tiens donc ! Et en quoi je vous prie ?  
\- Et bien, en prenant pour acquis que nous vous épouserions, sans rien dire. Vous avez clairement insulté mon libre-arbitre, l'intelligence de ma sœur Isis, et la beauté de ma sœur Kisara.  
\- Dans ce cas, vous devrez nous rendre nos bagues ! »

Désespéré, par le comportement de sa petite-fille, le Roi Salomon s'affaisse sur son trône. Il était heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère face à l'insolence de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas seulement insulté les Princes Asabel, elle l'avait aussi humilié, elle devait être punie pour ça.

« Heba, à partir de maintenant, tu vivras dans les cuisines comme une simple laveuse de vaisselle. Garde, emmenez-la ! »

Une fois que la princesse fut emmenée dans les cuisines du château, la salle du trône se vida peu à peu, ne laissant plus que le vieux souverain et ses petites-filles.

« Grand-père, n'avez-vous pas été un peu dur avec Heba ?

\- Tu penses que j'ai été dur Isis ? Trouves-tu que son comportement soit acceptable ?  
\- Il est vrai que son attitude n'était guère appropriée.  
\- Mais pour vous dire la vérité, elle nous a été d'un grand secours.  
\- Peux-tu répéter ?  
\- Ce que veux dire Kisara, c'est que ce qu'a dit Heba... Et bien... Nous le pensions également.  
\- C'est vrai Grand-père, nous n'aurions probablement pas été heureuses avec ses hommes. Auriez-vous été satisfait de savoir que nous n'étions pas heureuses dans notre vie conjugale ?  
\- Non pas vraiment. Je ne veux que votre bonheur, tu le sais Kisara. Je ne pensais pas que ces princes seraient totalement l'opposé de mes petites-filles chérie.  
\- Donc vous reconnaissez, qu'Heba avait raison.  
\- Hummm, oui peut-être.  
\- Alors, vous pourriez réduire un peu sa punition ?  
\- Bon, elle y restera quelques semaines.  
\- Majesté, elle nous a quand même sauvé d'un mariage désastreux.  
\- Bon d'accord ! Elle sera en cuisine seulement quelques jours. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas à se comporter de la sorte.  
\- Croyez-vous vraiment que cela servira à quelque chose ? Demanda Isis avec un sourire en coin.  
\- J'ai bien peur que non. »

Entre temps, Heba, arrivait dans les cuisines du château.

« Nous vous apportons, une plongeuse de sang royal. Elle n'a droit à aucun traitement de faveur.

\- Mais je n'en n'ai pas demandé, et d'ailleurs, je n'en veux pas.  
\- Soyez intraitable, avec elle.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas à me le dire deux fois. »

La cuisinière, en chef regardait Heba avec un sourire narquois, en déplumant une oie, qu'elle tenait par les pattes, et en éparpillant chaque plume partout sur le sol.

« Si ma tâche est de préparer des plats, je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas Princesse, vous apprendrez bien assez vite.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Tout de suite ! »

La cuisinière, empoigna un hachoir et le jeta en direction de la princesse. L'instrument tranchant se planta sur le plancher juste aux pieds d'Heba qui fit quelques pas en arrière pour éviter de perdre un pied.

« Et que dois-je faire avec cette chose ?

\- Vous allez me décapiter les oies, les ouvrir, les vider, retirer le foie et me l'apporter.  
\- Décapiter les oies et les vider... Tu parles d'une corvée. »

Heba, ramassa le hachoir au sol, pour le poser sur l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le poulailler afin d'attraper une de ces fameuses oies. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à emmener l'oiseau sur le plan de travail, seulement le volatile se débattait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lui couper le cou ! » Hurla la cuisinière.

Heba saisit, le hachoir, et réussi à maintenir l'oie immobile.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me couper le cou.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu vois, je ne me contente pas d'accorder, je sais aussi parler.  
\- Oui, effectivement, c'est ce que je vois. Tu te débrouilles même plutôt bien.  
\- Tu sais, nous les animaux communiquons rarement avec le monde des humains, mais toi, je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Si tu veux savoir, on dit que je suis une plutôt bonne conseillère quand on me demande mon avis.  
\- Et bien, justement, ton avis pourrait m'intéresser. Comment est-ce que je peux faire, pour éviter de te couper le cou, sans m'attirer les foudres de la cuisinière ?  
\- Il faut la jouer stratégique ma petite. Tu verras que dans le poulailler, il y a déjà quelques-unes de consœurs, qui ont déjà perdu leurs plumes et leur tête, les pauvres chéries. Tu les apportes à la cuisinière.  
\- Mais, quand il n'y en aura plus, comment je vais faire ?  
\- À chaque jour suffit sa peine. Fais moi confiance d'ici là, tu auras quitté cette fournaise. »

Pendant ce temps dans le royaume voisin, au cœur de la forêt, Mahad cherchait son jeune souverain qui avait une fois de plus pris l'envie de s'aventurer seul dans le royaume, notamment dans la forêt.

« Atem ! Atem, où est-ce que tu es passé ?! Bon sang, il n'est vraiment plus le même depuis que cette flèche lui est passée sous le nez... » Après avoir arpenté la a forêt pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Mahad décida de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au château. « Je ne suis pas sa nounou après tout. »

Sans le vouloir, sur son chemin, il croisait le cheval d'Atem, qui était accroché près d'un arbre. Mahad défendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers le cheval royal se demandant où avait bien pu passer son Roi. En regardant autour de lui, et levant la tête en l'air, il trouva son ami assis sur une la branche d'un chêne adossé contre le tronc. Le jeune Roi, avait l'air rêveur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là-haut ?! Atem, descend de là.

\- Mahad, est-ce que tu as déjà aimé ?  
\- Ah.. C'est donc ça qui te travailles... Et bien pour te répondre, oui et plus souvent que je ne l'aurai pensé.  
\- Aimer trop souvent, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle l'amour. Comment tu peux être sincère ?  
\- Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas été très constant avec les femmes, mais je peux t'assurer qu'a chaque fois que j'aime, c'est avec mon cœur.  
\- Mahad, je ne te parle pas d'aventures passagères, mais de ce sentiment qui est capable de te faire oublier tout le reste, qui est capable de te déposséder de toute volonté. Ce sentiment qui te serre le cœur au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé.  
\- Et qui te donne l'air un peu idiot.  
\- Tout à fait. Ça se voit ?  
\- Très franchement Atem, il suffit de te regarder. Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux.  
\- Oui, répondit-il les joues légèrement rougi.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Dis-moi, comment s'appelle cette chanceuse ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Quoi ? Attends, tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? Tu ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle ? Pourtant, tu as bien dû lui parler.  
\- Et pourtant non.  
\- Dans ce cas, c'était une illusion, ou un rêve.  
\- Une illusion ?! Non, elle était bien réelle, et je vais certainement rêver d'elle cette nuit.  
\- Atem, je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas retourner dans cette forêt, parce que j'ai ressenti des vibrations assez étranges, qui pouvaient présager des événements incontrôlables. Et si tu as encore la sagesse de m'écouter, je dirai, que ce n'est pas le moment pour les fantasmes amoureux, je te rappel que nous sommes en guerre.  
\- Ce ne sera plus une guerre. Ce sera un Duel. Tu pourras envoyer un messager, pour informer le Roi Salomon, que je défis son champion. »

Atem, remontant sur son cheval et suivi son conseiller jusqu'à son château, toujours en rêvant à cette mystérieuse cavalière aux yeux améthyste.


	6. Chapitre 6: La prophétie

CHAPITRE 6 : LA PROPHETIE.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le royaume du Roi Salomon. Le général Aknadin, accompagné d'Odion, arpentait les couloirs du château afin de se rendre à la salle du trône où il a donné rendez-vous aux oracles. À cette heure tardive plus personnes était présent dans la pièce. Mais il devait faire vite, car il savait que le Roi allait vouloir consulter ses voyants, suite à la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Tiens, tiens, quel bon vent vous emmène Général ? Auriez-vous besoin de nos services ?

\- Oui. Le Roi vient de recevoir un message, provenant de notre ennemi, le Roi Atem. Celui-ci propose à notre souverain, d'achever la guerre par un Duel entre lui et notre champion.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, Général.

\- NON ! Cette guerre ne doit pas finir. »

Aknadin, sortit de sa poche, une bourse rempli de pièce d'or, et la secoua afin de faire entendre aux oracles, l'étendu de la richesse contenu dans le sac en tissus. L'avidité était tellement grande, qu'il était impossible pour les devins de refuser la demande du général.

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

\- Je vous charge de convaincre le Roi, de ne pas accepter cette proposition, lorsqu'il viendra vous consulter.

\- Où sont mes oracles ! (quand on parle du loup) Qu'est-ce que mes oracles ont à dire sur ces nouveaux événements.

\- Que ça Majesté se rassure, les oracles sont justement près à vous ôter vos doutes. »

Les trois Oracle se mirent à entourer le Roi en énonçant diverses incantations afin de faire appel aux divinités du ciel pour répondre aux questions du vieux souverain. Un peu en retrait le Général Aknadin, regarda la scène avec un sourire en coin. Il savait que le Roi était naïf et croyait tout ce que ses oracles pouvaient lui dire. Ils avaient réussi à le convaincre de les épargner suite à leur erreur de prédiction lors de la naissance d'Heba. Aknadin était serein, la guerre allait continuer.

Dans les cuisines du château, Heba apportait chaque oie déjà préparé à la cuisinière. Seulement comme la princesse le craignait, le poulailler était vide lorsque la matrone demanda encore une oie pour finir de préparer sa soupe qui manquait de graisse.

« Catastrophe, il n'y a plus d'oie dans le poulailler, comment, va-t-on faire ? » Demanda la princesse à son amie l'oie.

« Tu vas aller te cacher dans la chambre du Roi, dans un endroit discret. Sous son lit, ce sera parfait, et tu devras tendre l'oreille sur tout ce que tu pourras entendre.

\- D'accord, mais avant ça comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ?

\- Il te suffit de me suivre.

\- Bon, alors vous me l'apportez cette oie ?! Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui coupe le cou moi-même ?!

\- Vas-y Heba lance moi et cours ! »

S'exécutant, Heba Lança l'oiseau sur la cuisinière et pris la fuite, elle trouva vite la sortie des cuisines et courra dans les couloirs afin de trouver les appartements de son grand-père. Seulement, elle ne voyait plus son amie volatile, elle commença donc à la chercher.

\- « Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, c'est bon, nous ne sommes plus en danger. Aller montre toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va vite dans la chambre de ton grand-père Heba. Ça Peut te sembler étrange, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Va te cacher sous le lit de ton grand-père. Il n'y a personne, c'est le moment, dépêche-toi. Tu verras, une fois ce jour passé, ton destin aura changé. »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône, le Roi attendait que ses oracles lui retranscrivent ce que leurs pierres magiques annonçaient.

« Alors, que disent vos pierres ?

\- Et bien, elles disent que dans vos rangs, il n'y a aucun chevalier qui serait capable de battre le Roi Atem.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, j'irai moi-même ! »

L'oracle silencieux, se hâta vers le Roi et se mit à cracher d'immenses flammes rougeâtres vers le ciel.

« Regardez Sir, ces flammes sont aussi infaillibles que vous. Leurs nuances de rouge indiquent fermement que vous ne devez pas accepter ce duel. Sinon, les gens de votre peuple deviendront les esclaves du jeune Roi Atem.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution.

\- Il faut que vous poursuiviez la guerre.

\- Non, ça, c'est une mauvaise solution, bande de sots ! Allez me chercher vos serpents sacrés que je sache ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. »

L'un des oracles alla vite chercher les serpents, les répandit partout sur le sol et se mis à genoux afin de les observer, pour comprendre ce qu'ils pourraient prédire. Au Bout de quelques minutes, à marmonner des bruits étrange, il se releva et murmure à l'oreille de son confrère le message transmis par les reptiles.

« Majesté, les serpents, disent de continuer la guerre. Il faut que vous refusiez ce défi, parce que tôt ou tard, vous remportez la victoire.

\- Vous entendez Majesté, la Guerre doit continuer.

\- Non Général ! Le Roi Atem à raison. Nos peuples souffres depuis bien trop longtemps, ils méritent de pouvoir vivre enfin en paix, sa proposition est juste et honorable.

\- Tenez-vous vraiment à associer votre nom à une humiliante défaite ? Vous venez d'entendre ce qu'on dit vos oracles ! Est-ce que vous douteriez de leurs prédictions?

\- J'aurais de quoi, ils se sont bien trompés pour la naissance d'Heba. Détrompez-vous Général, je ne les ai pas encore tous entendues, il m'en reste encore un à consulter. »

Sur ces mots, le Roi Salomon, se dirigea vers ses appartements, laissant les oracles confus et le Général Aknadin amèrement déçus que le Roi n'est pas fermement décider de poursuivre la guerre. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, le Roi prit sa cape et se dirigea vers son balcon afin de faire appel à la dernière personne qui serait apte à l'aider à prendre cette décision.

« Où es-tu Mage Change Cœur ? Serais-tu donc si rancunier ? Je sais que pendant longtemps, je t'ai retiré ma confiance, peut-être à tort. Seulement, là, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Allez, je ne vais pas te supplier éternellement, j'ai tout de même ma dignité, et puis après tout, je suis Roi. Je sais que tu n'as jamais menti, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à me plier à chacune de tes volontés. Je te supplie de m'aider. Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour mes petites-filles, fais le pour mon peuple. Leur peuple. S'il te plaît éclaire moi sur mes doutes, parle-moi. PARLE-MOI ! »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le Roi Salomon, retourna à l'intérieur de sa chambre contrarié et énervé.

« Sale sorcier ! Je l'ai supplié, imploré, je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

Le vieux souverain se dirigea vers son lit afin de se coucher. En s'installant sur son matelas, il manqua d'écraser Heba, qui se trouvait sous le lit.

« _Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge trop sinon il va finir par vraiment m'écraser_ » pensa la princesse. Elle resta immobile faisant attention que sa respiration ne soit pas trop forte, pour que son grand-père ne puisse pas l'entendre.

« Ne croyez pas Majesté que je suis insensible. J'ai bien entendu votre supplique et elle me semble sincère. Je vais donc y répondre par cette prédiction.  
\- Qu'elle prédiction ?

\- Vous devrez accepter le défi du Roi Atem.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous devrez faire exactement ce que je vous dis.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, sachez que seule votre progéniture pourra remporter ce défi.

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Votre lignée, vos hérités, vos descendants Sir. Seule votre descendance l'emportera, et personne d'autre, c'est à elle que reviens de relever le défi de votre ennemi.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Seuls vos descendants vous apporteront la victoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mes petites-filles ? Mes petites-filles en duel ? »

Abasourdi par cette prophétie, le Roi tenta de trouver le sommeil, en réfléchissant à comment ses petites-filles chéries pourrait être amenées à rejoindre le champ de bataille. Sous le lit Heba, avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour prouver sa valeur et montrer tout ce que le Chevalier Blanc lui avait appris. Après s'être assuré que son grand-père était bel et bien endormi, Heba sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers sa chambre excitée de pouvoir aider son grand-père à apporter la paix.

Le lendemain, Heba raconta à ses deux sœurs aînées, ce qu'elle avait appris la nuit dernière.

« Mais Heba, c'est ridicule, c'est tout à fait impossible. Tu oublis une chose, petite sœur, c'est que nos sommes des femmes. Et une femme ne doit pas se battre.

\- Moi rien que de voir toute cette boue, me donne mal au cœur.

\- Nous savons, coudre, tricoter, et même cuisiner, mais jamais nous n'avons appris à nous battre !

\- Mais Grand-père à besoin de nous. Il n'y a que sur ses petites-filles qu'il peut s'appuyer. Nous sommes ses seuls descendants. Hélas, nous n'avons plus notre père, et nous n'avons malheureusement pas de frère.

\- La Prophétie parlait peut-être d'un arrière-petit-fils. Je me sens bien capable d'en faire un.

\- Réveille-toi un peu Kisara, il faut du temps et aussi un époux pour faire un fils. Et Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas tout ce temps, le défi est immédiat.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est à moi d'y aller. Comme je suis l'aînée, c'est à moi que revient d'accomplir cette tâche. Je ne sais pas encore comment je ferais, mais si la prophétie à dit que je vaincrai alors c'est ma destinée.

\- Isis, ma sœur, tu es d'une telle sagesse, si tu savais à quel point je t'envie. Si, tu penses que c'est la seule solution, alors je suis d'accord.

\- Nous irons accomplir cela ensemble. La Prophétie à dit « les descendants » sans pour autant désigner l'aînée. Nous ignorons qui de nous trois sera l'élue. Et puis qui sait Kisara, ça sera peut-être toi.

\- Moi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse Heba ?!

\- On ne sait jamais, le destin est plein de surprise, tu sais. Aller maintenant il faut aller convaincre le Roi, que la seule solution pour mettre fin à la guerre, c'est que nous affrontons notre ennemi face à face. »

La plus jeune entraîna les deux autres dans la salle du trône où leur Grand-père était encore en pleine réflexion concernant cette prophétie. Heba informa le souverain qu'elles étaient au courant pour le duel proposé par le Roi ennemi et qu'elles connaissaient aussi l'existence de la prophétie.

« Tu es en train de me dire Heba, je dois choisir parmi vous, le champion, capable de battre un homme, de battre un roi?!

\- On dit toujours que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes, mais rappelez-vous la prophétie à bien dit que le Roi Atem ne pourra être battu que par l'un de vos descendants.

\- Oui, mais elle n'a pas dit que j'allais devoir envoyer mes chères petites-filles sur-le-champs de bataille. De plus, vous n'avez ni la force ni le courage d'un homme.

\- Nous avons autant de courage que n'importe qui. Et même d'autant plus que n'importe quel chevalier.

\- Non Heba.

\- Non ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous le prouver tout de suite ! »

Heba, attrapa la dague de l'un des gardes, et coupa une grande mèche de cheveux. En voyant le geste de sa sœur Kisara prit mal au cœur et commença à s'évanouir, Isis la rattrapa de justesse, elle était tout aussi choqué par l'acte de sa petite sœur.

« Non Heba, pas des sublimes cheveux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit Heba ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Si moi, j'ai eu le courage de sacrifier, ce qui symbolise ma beauté. Vous Majesté, ayez celui de laisser la prophétie se dérouler.

\- Laisser la prophétie se dérouler…

\- Quelle est votre décision Sir ?

\- Si le vœu du Change Cœur est ton vœu. Alors ce sera mon vœu également.

\- Bravo, vous avez pris la bonne décision.

\- Mais attention, que les choses soit bien clair. Le fait que soyez des femmes devra impérativement rester secret. Seul le Général Aknadin sera au courant. Mais en ce qui concerne nos soldats, les forces adverses, notre peuple et surtout l'ennemi. Vous serez trois chevaliers de provinces étrangères.


	7. Chapitre 7: Les chevaliers étrangers

CHAPITRE 7 : LES TROIS CHEVALIERS ÉTRANGERS.

Suite à sa décision, le Roi Salomon, demanda au forgeron du château de lui trouver les trois plus petites armures qu'il avait en réserve. Une fois les armures trouvées, il était tant de les essayer.

Dans leurs appartements Isis et Kisara, essayaient de se familiariser avec leur nouvelle tenue. Ne se sentant pas très à l'aise Isis plaçait des morceaux de coton sous le métal lourd et imposant de l'armure.

« AH ! Avec du coton, c'est quand même plus confortable. Très franchement, qui arrive à supporter cette affreuse ferraille ? »

Kisara, elle avait ajouté quelques rubans roses à son armure, pour la rendre un peu plus féminine, elle la trouvait très terne et triste, elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, entrain de s'admirer devant le miroir.

« Quel dommage de devoir cacher de si beaux cheveux sous un casque affreux. Pourtant, ce serait si beau le Blanc de mes cheveux qui repose sur l'armure noir, cela donnerait un sublime effet, tu ne trouves pas Isis ? »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, pour laisser entrer Heba vêtue à son tour de son armure. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui avait changé chez la jeune princesse. Elle avait considérablement coupé ses cheveux. Heba leur découvrit une particularité. Quand ils sont courts, ils ont tendance à défier la gravité, et à se regrouper en de nombreuses pointes. Très franchement, si on ne savait pas qu'elle était une femme, on pourrait très facilement la prendre pour un homme. Elle avait entendu les remarques de ses sœurs à travers la porte et semblait assez en colère.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Tu es complètement folle, avec tes cheveux qui volent au vent, les soldats comprendraient et sauraient immédiatement qui tu es. Et là, ils prendraient un malin plaisir à traîner par les cheveux… »

Heba saisit Kisara, par les cheveux, et la tira à travers la pièce pour la pousser sur l'un des divans de la chambre. Elle sortit son épée et la brandit en direction de sa sœur, qui s'était retrouvée, sans défense. La cadette était littéralement choquée par l'attitude de sa sœur et était tétanisée fasse à cette arme près de son cou.

« … Pour ensuite te trancher la gorge ! » Heba, s'éloigna du divan et se dirigea vers son autre sœur, elle vit un morceau de coton dépasser de l'armure de cette dernière. Elle le retira et le plaça fasse au visage de la plus âgée.

« C'est quoi ça, Isis ?!

\- C'est.. Du coton. Tu sais l'armure pourrait m'abîmer la peau.

\- Crois-moi, ton armure, te l'abîmera nettement moins, que les coups d'épée que pourrait t'infliger l'ennemi. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler du moindre ruban, du moindre fil ou de la moindre aiguille. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez vous servir uniquement de votre épée. »

Pendant la semaine qui a suivie, Heba se chargea de l'entraînement de ses sœurs, elle fit tout son possible pour leur transmettre tout ce qu'elle avait appris aux côtés du Chevalier Blanc.

Plus les jours passait et plus Heba était inquiète, il ne leur restait plus que deux jours avant de partir à la rencontre de leur ennemi. Les progrès des deux aînées étaient plutôt faibles, surtout pour Kisara qui ne faisait que se plaindre de la lourdeur de son armure et de l'épée. Isis était un peu plus volontaire, c'était celle qui avait le plus progressé, elle arrivait à garder une bonne posture et à maintenir son épée correctement. Mais en ce qui concerne sa méthode de défense elle avait encore beaucoup de lacune, et en ce qui concerne l'attaque ses mouvements étaient encore très brouillons.

La jeune princesse espérait que si l'une d'entre elles devait être choisie, que le choix se porterait sur elle, ses sœurs n'auraient pas la moindre chance contre un homme. Quelques heures avant leur départ, elle voulut faire part de ses craintes au Roi, mais ce dernier lui demanda d'avoir confiance en ses ainées, il savait qu'elles étaient capables de se surpasser. Ne voulant pas contrarier son Grand-père, Heba ne releva pas, et partit se préparer.

Un rassemblement à été établi devant le château. Le Roi allait annoncer au peuple, la proposition du Roi Atem pour mettre fin à la guerre et présenter les trois chevaliers qui vont partirent les représenter.

« Cher Peuple, le moment est venus de mettre fin à la guerre. Notre jeune, ennemi, le Roi Atem a proposé de défier l'un de nos champions en duel. Le vainqueur de ce duel, sera proclamé vainqueur de cette guerre. Une proposition que nous avons acceptée. Seulement, le jeune Atem n'a jamais combattu pendant cette guerre. Ses forces et son énergie sont parfaitement intactes. Il serait désavantageux, d'envoyer l'un de nos champions le défier. L'un de nos champions qui pendant des années ont manifesté leur courage lors de nombreuses batailles. Nos soldats ont droit au repos. J'ai donc accepté l'aide de trois chevaliers étrangers. Ce sont eux, qui partiront défendre notre bannière, et représenteront notre Royaume. Nous allons vous les présenter, veuillez leur accorder tout les honneurs qu'ils méritent. Général Aknadin, vous pouvez présenter nos combattants.

\- Faites honneur au premier champion. Le Chevalier d'Alexandrie. »

À l'autre extrémité de la place, se tenaient nos trois princesses, vêtues de leur armure complète et déjà en place sur leurs chevaux. Isis a donc été la première annoncée, elle s'avança vers le Roi et s'inclina pour lui présenter ses hommages. Une fois que le Roi lui rendit son salut, elle s'écarta pour laisser place à ses sœurs.

« Faites honneur au second champion. Baron Bastet. »

Kisara, s'avança avec un peu de maladresse avec son cheval vers le vieux souverain, une fois face à lui, elle s'incline à son tour pour le saluer, ensuite elle fit comme son aînée, elle s'écarta pour l'arrivée du dernier chevalier.

« Faites honneur à notre dernier champion. Le Comte de Thèbes. »

Juste avant de s'avancer Heba fut interrompu par son amie l'oie qui était placé dans un sac accroché à la selle du cheval.

« Tu as la tremblote ?

\- Ah ça non ! Crois-moi, je suis en train de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Très franchement, tu trouves ça agréable d'étouffer sous un casque et de crouler sous une armure deux fois plus lourde que toi ?

\- Oui, je trouve ça amusant. Maintenant tais-toi, il faut y aller. Pour la paix, ce sera la mort ou la victoire. »

Une fois les présentations faites, nos trois chevaliers, ainsi que le reste des troupes du Roi partirent en direction du royaume ennemi, avec le Général Aknadin à sa tête. Après une chevauchée de plusieurs heures à travers la forêt Heba se rendit compte que ses sœurs étaient maintenant à l'arrière des troupes. Elle fit demi-tour pour les rejoindre.

« Vous avez fini de traîner toutes les deux ?! Vous voulez déjà abandonner ?

\- Écoute Heba, ont à galopé toute la journée, on commence à être épuisé.

\- On pourrait s'arrêter un moment, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain, et je voudrais me refaire une beauté.

\- Désolé de te décevoir Kisara, mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas avant d'être arrivés. »

Mettant fin à la conversation, Heba remonta la lignée de soldats pour se replacer aux côtés du général.

« Êtes-vous fatigué comte ?

\- Non, pas du tout Général. Mais si vos hommes le sont, vous pouvez ordonner une halte.

\- Au Secours ! Je Suis Prisonnière ! »

À l'arrière Kisara s'était coincé dans un arbre.

« Oh, Bon sang Kisara….

\- Au Secours, j'ai été attaqué par des brigands !

\- Tenez bon Baron Bastet, nous arrivons ! »

Heba galopa vers sa sœur, pour la délivrer, elle fut rejointe par Isis. Une fois arrivé devant l'arbre, Heba sortit son épée et commença à couper la branche, au bout de quelques coups celle-ci céda en libérant la princesse aux cheveux blancs.

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, mon casque est coincé, Oh mon dieu, je en peux plus respirer ! »

Isis, s'agenouilla près de sa cadette, l'aide à relever la visière de son casque.

« Arrête de paniquer, ce n'était pas une embuscade, tu étais simplement accroché à cette branche. Heba vient de te délivrer.

\- Tu parles d'une sauveteuse ! C'est à cause d'elle si on en est là ! »

Kisara se releva, et alla regarder son reflet au bord de la rivière, elle fut outrée par l'image qu'elle vit.

« Oh mon dieu Isis, tu vois ce que je vois ?!

\- Je vois ma jolie petite sœur déguisée en chevalier.

\- En chevalier… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été victime d'une sorcière, d'une affreuse malédiction. Je me sens tellement l'aide !

\- Comme tu le dis, ce n'est qu'une impression, ça te passera.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Heba, c'était ton idée de nous faire faire cette folie. Tu as vu maintenant dans quel état, je suis ?!

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, je vais demander au Général de mettre en place le campement ici. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Pendant ce temps dans le royaume voisin, Seto était près du forgeron à attendre qu'il ait terminé sa nouvelle épée. Il fut rejoint par Atem qui avait la plupart du temps la tête dans les nuages depuis cette fameuse escapade dans la forêt. Pour le faire réagir, Seto plaça son épée flambant neuve devant son visage.

« Seto pas si près, le reflet m'aveugle !

\- Regarde l'éclat de cette lame Atem, c'est un véritable miroir, regarde. »

Seto rapprochera l'arme près du visage du jeune Roi. En voulant regarder son reflet dans la lame, il vit tout autre chose. Il vit les yeux de la mystérieuse cavalière qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Ces joyaux Améthyste le fixaient avec malice. Troublé par la vision face à lui, il écarta l'épée de son ami avec sa main.

« Éloigne-la ! Je te l'ai dit, son reflet m'aveugle !

\- Dis-moi, tu n'es pas très agréable, c'est dernier temps. Et ça fait un petit moment que ça dure, ça commence à devenir agaçant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ce défi qui te ronge les sangs ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Atem ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

Mahad, arriva à toute hâte auprès de ses compagnons, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de prendre connaissance du message envoyé par le Roi Salomon.

« Atem, les chevaliers arrivent. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils sont trois, il y en a un pour chacun de nous ! »

Atem, ne montra aucune réaction à la nouvelle, qui avait réjouit ses deux amis. Mahad, s'en rendit compte et commença à se poser des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Atem ? Serais-tu en train de douter ?

\- Mais non ; répondit le jeune roi en s'éloignant de ses amis, le visage fermé.

\- Bon sang Mahad qu'est ce qui lui prend ?! Il est comme ça depuis qu'il faillit être touché par cette flèche en pleine forêt.

\- Oui, je sais, Seto, il est bizarre. » Mahad n'en dit pas plus, à première vue Atem n'avait pas encore confié à Seto, qu'il était amoureux. Il fit comme s'il ne savait rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de l'annoncer à son ami. Si Atem souhaite que Seto soit au courant, il devra le lui annoncer lui-même.

Atem, déambulait à présent dans les rues du village, parmi les gens de son peuple, l'esprit toujours aussi troublé par cette jeune fille aux yeux améthyste.

« Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? C'est décidé, je vais faire une proclamation, nous allons te chercher. Et nous allons finir par te trouver ! » En rentrant au château, il demanda à l'un de ses messagers de faire l'annonce de sa proclamation auprès du peuple.

« Oyez, Oyez, veuillez écouter la nouvelle proclamation royale. Le Roi Atem ordonne à toutes les jeunes filles, qui sont en âge d'être marié, de se présenter devant lui au château. Elles devront se présenter entièrement voilées, seuls leurs yeux devront être visibles. »

Le soir même, un défilé de jeunes filles fut organisé dans la salle du trône. Atem, installé sur ce dernier, observait avec attention, les yeux de chaque jeune femme qui se présentait devant lui. Beaucoup d'entre elles avaient des yeux sublimes, leurs couleurs étaient très souvent proche du bleu, ou du vert. Quelques-unes avaient de très beaux yeux ambre, mais ce n'est pas cette couleur que notre roi recherche. Il porta d'avantage son attention vers les jeunes femmes portant des yeux de couleur violette, il se levait pour pouvoir se rapprocher et examiner de plus près la couleur des iris. Quelques-unes avaient de très beaux yeux ambre, mais ce n'est pas cette couleur que notre roi recherche.

Une fois les dernières prétendantes, partis Atem se dirigea vers sa chambre, et se coucha le cœur lourd. Il commença à douter qu'un jour, il retrouverait celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Même si ça devait lui prendre toute sa vie, il ne cesserait de la chercher, et finirait par la trouver.


	8. Chapitre 8: Troublante rencontre

Chapitre 8 : TROUBLANTE RENCONTRE.

Au campement, les trois princesses étaient maintenant installées dans leur tente. Le Général Aknadin avait ordonné à ce que personne à part lui ne puisse entrer dans la tente des trois champions.

Heba se rafraîchissait le visage, pendant qu'Isis, massait les épaules de Kisara, qui gémissait à chaque fois que sa sœur effleurait sa peau. Heba était agacée des gémissements de sa sœur, si elle ne la mettait pas en sourdine, les autres soldats risquaient de l'entendre et leurs identités risquaient d'être compromises.

« Chut ! Kisara arrête de pleurnicher ! Si les soldats t'entendent chouiner, ils vont finir par se poser des questions et découvrir qui on est !

\- Heba, je te trouve dur avec ta sœur. Regarde sa peau, elle a été complètement meurtrie par l'armure. Ma pauvre puce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kisara, c'est vrai que ta peau est encore sensible pour l'instant. Tu verras, au bout d'un moment les plaies se recouvriront de croûtes, et quand elles tomberont, elles laisseront place à des callosités. Et à partir de là, tu ne ressentiras plus l'armure. »

Choquée et révulsée par ce que la plus jeune venait de dire, Kisara se leva de sa couchette se rhabilla à toute allure.

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus. Je retourne au château.

\- Et comment tu vas faire ? Tu comptes vraiment rentrer au château toute seule ?

\- On pourrait demander, au Général Aknadin qu'elle se fasse escorter par des soldats.

\- Moi, toute seule au milieu d'hommes ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Isis ? Non, j'aurais bien trop peur. C'est le Général qui me raccompagnera.

\- Aknadin ?

\- Oui en personne !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que cet homme est digne de confiance ?

\- C'est tout de même lui qui représente notre grand-père.

\- Ah oui… Quel fantastique ambassadeur !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues Heba ?

\- Vous, n'avez rien vu ? Aknadin a toujours donné des pots-de-vin aux oracles pour qu'ils prédisent ce qui l'arrangerait.

\- Non, tu te trompes ! Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille !

\- En même temps, si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à coudre, et toi Kisara, si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à t'admirer devant ton miroir… Vous seriez moins ignorantes de ce qui se passe.

\- Si tu es si sur de toi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au Roi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il le saura en temps voulu. Mais surtout ne lui dites rien ! Promettez-le-moi.

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?! Je vous le répète, surtout pas un mot, quand vous rentrerez au château toutes les deux. »

Isis, resta silencieuse un instant analysant ce qu'Heba venait de dire.

« Attends une minute… Comment ça toutes les deux ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Isis. Oui, vous allez rentrer. Très franchement, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire contre le Roi Atem.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pourrais..

\- Tu pourrais quoi ? Lui lancer un défi avec ton aiguille ? Et toi Kisara, tu comptes faire quoi ? L'affronter avec ta brosse à cheveux ? Je sais très bien que la seule raison de votre présence ici, c'est que Grand-père, ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir toute seule. Et maintenant que vous êtes là, je me rends compte que vous êtes une gêne plus qu'autre chose pour moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir, me concentrer à la fois sur le duel et surveiller vos arrières !

\- Tu es injuste, je me suis entraîné dur !

\- Tout ce que tu as su faire Kisara depuis qu'on est parti, c'est geindre. Tu ne m'es vraiment d'aucune utilité. »

La sœur cadette regardait sa jeune sœur avec les larmes aux yeux, blessée par ses propos.

« Tu es Odieuse, Insolente et CRUEL !

\- J'irai même plus loin, tu es arrogante ! Mais tu as raison, il est peut-être préférable que. Nous partions. Je veux que tu saches une chose cependant. C'est ton arrogance qui a empêché tout le monde de t'aimer !

\- Vous pouvez partir. De toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin d'être aimé, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais été. Et à ce que je sais, je n'étais même pas désiré.

\- Au revoir Heba, nous partons tout de suite. Je doute que notre grand-père soit satisfait de la manière dont tu nous traites !

\- Ce qu'il en pense, je m'en moque. »

Dans l'un des coins de la tente, Odion observait avec discrétion la dispute entre les sœurs, il avait entendu des cris en passant près de la tente. Il s'est alors faufilé derrière celle-ci là où quiconque ne pouvait le voir et a entrebâillé le tissu pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. En voyant que les deux plus âgées rassemblaient leurs affaires, Odion, retourna rapidement dans la tente du Général Aknadin.

« Général, les princesses se sont disputées. Isis et Kisara retournent au château. »

Cette nouvelle ne pouvait pas rendre le chef des armées plus heureux. Il se leva de sa table et alla s'allonger sur sa couchette avec un sourire de jubilation sur son visage.

« C'est parfait, je n'ai rien eu à faire. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'Heba. Ce sera un vrai jeu d'enfant de se débarrasser d'elle et par la même occasion de ce duel absurde. » Sa Jubilation était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de rire à gorge déployée.

« Très franchement, Odion, tu l'imagines en train de brandir une épée, contre le Roi Atem ?! Hahahaha ! »

Dans sa tente, Heba reprenait ses esprits. Sa colère était redescendue, et maintenant elle se sentait triste. Ses sœurs étaient parties, elle se retrouvait seule désormais. Elle voulut chercher du réconfort auprès de son amie volatile, mais elle ne la vit nulle part, elle avait certainement dut se cacher en entendant la dispute.

« Mon amie l'oie, où est-ce que tu te caches ? Toi aussi, tu as décidé de partir ? » Réalisant qu'elle était définitivement seule, elle s'est assise sur son lit de camp, et sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a décidé de m'abandonner ? Pourquoi, mériterai-je d'être abandonné par tout le monde ? » Après avoir, laissé couler quelques larmes, la jeune princesse ce ressaisi. Elle revêtit son armure et alla récupérer son cheval, pour partir à la recherche de ses sœurs, elle devait se faire pardonner.

Après une dizaine de minutes à galoper en direction du château, elle finit par rattraper ses aînées.

« Isis, Kisara ! Attendez-moi ! S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas ! »

Entendant les cris de la benjamine, les deux princesses, s'arrêtèrent pour laisser Heba, s'approcher d'elles.

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point, je vous blessais, en vous disant toutes ses choses. Croyez-moi, je ne les pensais pas… Bon d'accord peut-être sur le moment, mais je me rends compte que j'ai été méchante et injuste avec vous, je m'en veux. Tu as raison Isis, mon arrogance me rend invivable.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai été dur Heba, je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit. Et puis tu sais ce n'est pas vrai que personne ne t'aime. Moi en tout cas, je t'aime Heba.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime petite sœur.

\- Alors laissez-moi rentrer avec vous. Je vous en prie ne me laissez pas toute seule !

\- Jamais tu seras seule, nous t'accompagnerons toujours par la pensée. Tu es doté d'un grand courage. Tu as composé tes vertus avec ta détermination et ta force de caractère. C'est l'occasion pour toi, de pouvoir prouver ce dont tu es vraiment capable.

\- Peut-être… Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ma tâche.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu l'échec jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerai aujourd'hui ?

\- Isis, à raison Heba, toutes les deux, nous n'avions jamais eu le désir de prouver quoi que ce soit. Mais toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir voir enfin ton vœu s'exaucer. Et puis tu as raison, si nous restions, nous serions une gêne pour toi.

\- Tu as assez de courage pour pouvoir combattre pour nous trois. Nous n'avons peut-être pas de frère, mais tu es certainement ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Nous croyons en toi Heba.

\- Bonne chance petite sœur. »

Avec un sourire confiant, Isis et Kisara saluèrent leur sœur et reprirent leur route pour rentrer au château.

« Merci Kisara, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.

\- J'ai confiance.

\- Tu m'as rendu ma confiance et toutes mes forces Isis.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Bonne chance Heba !

\- Merci mes sœurs adorées »

Ayant oublié toutes ses incertitudes, Heba rabaissa la visière de son casque et reparti au galop en direction de la forêt.

Justement, dans cette même forêt, Atem, Mahad et Seto rentraient d'une nouvelle excursion dans le royaume. En cours de route, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un chevalier qui leur barrait la route.

« Écartez-vous Chevalier, laissez-nous passer.

\- J'étais là avant vous chers gentils hommes. Ou du moins, si je peux vous appeler ainsi, vu que vous vous présenter à trois faces à moi.

\- Vous refusez de m'écarter ? Très bien, dans ce cas, je suis votre homme. En garde ! »

Sans réfléchir, Seto fonça sur le chevalier épée en main. Son adversaire esquive aisément son attaque, Seto fut alors déséquilibré et tomba de cheval.

« Je crois que j'ai mérité le droit de passage.

\- Vous êtes en armure, vous ne croyez que vous tirez avantage du fait, que nous ne pouvons pas vous battre sans avoir recours à la supériorité numérique ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas lancé le moindre défi. Cet homme m'a attaqué, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

\- Assez ! Cria Atem. Sachez que nous sommes de sang royal, et que nous ne combattons pas des chevaliers ordinaires.

\- C'est une insulté envers ma personne vous devrez m'en rendre raison !

\- Et qui devra vous en rendre raison ?

\- Cela m'est égal ! Vous trois si vous avez suffisamment de courage ! »

Indigné que cet étranger puisse insulter son souverain, Mahad descendit de cheval, tira son épée et le provoqua en duel.

« Mon épée vous fera regretter ces paroles.

\- Mahad, fait tout de même attention à toi ; préviens le jeune Roi. »

Le chevalier descendit à son tour de son cheval, et brandit son épée pour affronter Mahad. Le fer se croisa rapidement et avec ardeur, les mouvements des deux combattants étaient fluides et précis, cherchant à se désarmer l'un l'autre, tout en évitant d'être blessé. De ce côté-là, c'était Mahad qui avait le plus à craindre. Il réussit à contrer l'attaque de l'étranger et le repoussa contre un arbre. Seulement, ce chevalier était tenace, il revint tout de suite à la charge et réussi à désarmer notre vaillant compagnon. Seto, arriva près de son ami pour lui lancer sa propre épée, pour qu'il puisse continuer à se défendre. Mahad, ne perdit pas une seconde, il se jeta sur son adversaire, et croisa le fer avec force et sans relâche le faisant reculé vers des racines. Racines qui auront eu raison de cet étranger puisque ce dernier se prit les pieds dans celles-ci et tomba à la renverse. En tombant la visière de son casque, c'était relevé, révélant ainsi son visage. Il était à la merci de Mahad.

« Voilà donc le jugement des dieux, chevalier.

\- Mahad, stop ! Ne le tue pas. C'est bon, il est à terre. »

À contrecœur, Mahad abaissa son épée, et la planta sur le sol, obéissant à son roi.

« Le tuer serait déloyal, il n'a profané aucune menace. Permettez-moi de vous aider, donnez-moi votre main. »

En s'approchant plus près du Chevalier, son regard croisera le sien. Le sang d'Atem, ne fit qu'un tour. La personne se trouvant face à lui, avait les yeux Améthyste. Ces yeux qu'Atem cherchait sans relâche depuis qu'il les avait vus dans cette mystérieuse forêt du royaume voisin. Il fut confus, il se demandait si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il ne comprenait pas comment un chevalier pouvait avoir ces yeux.

« _Ce n'est pas possible, c'est sans doute mon esprit qui me joue des tours, ces yeux ne peuvent pas lui appartenir_ » pensa-t-il. Il fut ramené à la raison lorsque le chevalier se leva.

« Vous pouvez garder votre main, je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis parfaitement capable de me relever seul. »

Leurs regards, se recroisèrent une nouvelle fois, avant que le chevalier, rabaissa la visière de son casque.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'étranger ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite, il se dirigea vers son cheval, et le monta.

« Je suis le Comte de Thèbes, et je suis venu affronter en duel, le Roi Atem. Si par hasard, vous venez à le croiser. Dites-lui que le Comte de Thèbes, l'attend à son campement, et que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Attendez ! L'interrompît Mahad. Vous n'aurez plus à chercher longtemps. Monsieur le Comte. »

Atem, se rapprocha du cavalier toujours aussi troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je suis le Roi Atem. »

Surpris par la déclaration, le Comte partit au Galop, laissant les trois compagnons derrière lui. Heba, avait finalement rencontré son ennemi, et à ce qu'elle se souvenait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, qu'elle le croisera, ce sera pour l'affronter et libérer son peuple de la guerre.


	9. Chapitre 9: L'invitation

_Bonjour à tous, Tous mes vœux pour 2019. Un petit mot pour vous dire merci, cette histoire a maintenant atteins les 200 vues merci beaucoup du temps que vous prenez pour lire cette histoire. Allez fini le bavardage, place à la lecture ;)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9: L'INVITATION

En rentrant dans sa tente, Heba retrouva son amie l'oie bien sagement installée sur la couchette de la princesse. Elle expliqua à cette dernière qu'elle s'était exilé quelques instants en dehors du camp lorsque les trois sœurs avaient commencées à se disputer. Heba la rassura en lui expliquant que les choses étaient réglé entre elles et que désormais, ce serai elle qui affronterait seule leur ennemi. La jeune femme lui raconta également son face-à-face inattendu avec celui-ci et ses compagnons, tout en se débarrassant de son armure. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, elle se sentait frustrée et agacée.

« Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est m'humilier. C'est un homme impudent, arrogant, et pour couronner le tout un froussard !

\- Un froussard ?

\- Tu l'aurais vu... Il n'a même pas eu le courage de m'achever.

\- Tu penses que c'est un froussard parce qu'il a épargné ta vie, alors que tu étais prise au piège dans ces racines. Moi je trouve que c'est un geste plutôt noble, chevaleresque même je dirais.

\- Toi, je te conseille de te taire, si tu ne veux pas finir dans la marmite.

\- Je te connais, tu n'oserais jamais. Tu sais que je me taise ou pas ça ne changera rien aux faits. Atem est un homme valeureux et tu le sais très bien.

\- Valeureux ?! S'il était si valeureux, il n'aurait pas laissé son ami se battre à sa place.

\- Serte, son ami s'est battu pour lui. Mais il s'est montré loyal et généreux envers toi.

\- Cet Homme est un barbare !

\- Ah oui ?! Tu sais que la colère, n'est jamais bonne conseillère.

\- Ça suffit, sors d'ici ! » Elle lança son casque sur l'oie, à travers la tente, en riant.

« Tu peux au moins reconnaître qu'il est particulièrement séduisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une oie peut savoir là-dessus ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'il est séduisant ou non, tu n'étais pas là ?!

\- Je l'ai aperçu sur le chemin du retour et vu la description que tu m'as donné, j'ai assemblé deux et deux ensemble. Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Reconnais-tu qu'Atem est séduisant ?

\- Séduisant... ? »

La jeune princesse re songea au moment où le souverain était au-dessus d'elle, voulant l'aider à se relever ; ce moment ou leurs regards se sont croisés. Elle se souvient de cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant l'éclatante couleur Grenat des yeux d'Atem. Son cœur s'était mis à battre a tout allure, au début elle pensait que c'était la peur d'être abattue sur-le-champ, mais en y repensant, elle avait la sensation que c'était autre chose. Elle devait bien reconnaître que son ennemi, avait la vraie prestance d'un roi. Une certaine élégance et un corps plutôt bien battit... À cette pensée, Heba sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« Non, il n'a rien de séduisant.

\- Menteuse.

\- Non, il n'a rien de séduisant ! » Répéta la princesse comme si elle voulait s'en convaincre.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées, cet Homme est son ennemi, si elle est ici, c'est pour l'affronter et libérer son peuple de la guerre en le battant. Elle s'allongea sur son lit de camp, et ferma les yeux, essayant de vider son esprit, afin de pouvoir se re concentrer pleinement sur sa mission.

Pendant ce temps, dans le château voisin, l'ensemble de la cours ainsi que le Roi Atem, était attablé à un splendide banquet. Une danseuse se tenait au centre de la pièce, ondulant ses hanches au rythme de la musique émise par la flûte et le tambourin des musiciens. Ses bras s'élançaient au-dessus d'elle faisant danser de sublimes voiles en soie, tout autour d'elle, la rendant mystérieuse aux yeux de tous ses hommes qui la regardaient avec admiration, et même avec désir. Elle leur attribua à chacun d'eux un petit sourire charmeur, mais son attention n'a jamais cesser d'être sur le jeune Roi. Elle s'avança avec toute la sensualité de sa dance vers la table où était assis Atem et ses compagnons. Ces derniers avaient du mal à décrocher la danseuse du regard.

Atem, lui, avait le regard vide, complètement absorbé dans ses pensées, encore troublé par sa rencontre avec le Comte de Thèbes plutôt dans la journée. Comment se jeune homme pouvait-il avoir ces yeux qu'Atem cherchait désespérément ? Comment pouvait-il avoir le même regard que cette mystérieuse cavalière ?

Atem, avait tous juste remarqué que la danseuse s'était rapprochée de lui, qu'elle continuait sa danse, partiellement allongée sur la table. Il se reconnecta à la réalité, lorsque Seto se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Quelle chance Altesse. La plus belle des danseuses de tout le royaume, qui s'offre à toi. Tu arrives à résister à cette sublime créature ? Depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne t'a pas lâchée des yeux. »

La danseuse tentait d'attirer davantage l'attention du souverain, en le regardant avec sensualité, et désir. Regards auxquels Atem, ne répondait pas et n'accordait aucun intérêt.

« Tu sais Atem, il peut nous arriver de nous passer de manger et de boire. Mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions vivre sans aimer. »

La jeune femme, était face à son Roi, elle tendit son bras avec audace pour pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux, en terminant sur son visage. Lorsque Atem, sentit la main de la danseuse sur sa joue, il lui attrapa fermement le poignet, et se pencha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, elle avait peur d'avoir offusqué son Roi. Atem la regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui parler.

« Je vais te demander d'être sincère.

\- Je l'ai toujours été Sir.

\- Je vais te demander de me répondre avec la plus grande franchise.

\- Vous avez ma parole.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi. Quelle est la chose qui pourrait le plus terrifié une jeune femme ? »

Les yeux de la danseuse s'écarquillèrent un instant, surprise par la question de son Roi. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, et se rapprocha afin de lui murmurer sa réponse au creux de son oreille. En écoutant la réponse qui lui était donnée, le visage d'Atem, s'éclaira et un léger sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. « Mais oui bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! » Pensa-t-il. Il remercia la danseuse pour sa franchise, et quitta la salle de banquet, pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Quelques minutes plus tard, il appela l'un de ses messagers, pour qu'il puisse faire parvenir un message au Comte de Thèbes, dont le campement se trouvait sur la route menant au Royaume du Roi Salomon. Une fois le messager parti Atem, retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il aurait bientôt la réponse à ses interrogations.

La nuit était bien tombée sur le campement d'Heba. Elle était toujours allongée sur sa couchette, en train de songer à comment les événements allaient maintenant se dérouler. Sans crier gare, le Général Aknadin entrait dans la tente de la princesse. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous auriez pu au moins vous donner la peine de vous faire annoncer Général !

\- Veuillez me pardonner princesse Heba, mais je dois vous traiter comme mon égal. Sinon les autres soldats pourraient douter de votre statut de chevalier.

\- Bien, passons, que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous venons de recevoir, un message de notre ennemi le Roi Atem.

\- Ah oui ?! C'est parfait ! Le duel, est-il fixé ?

\- Son message n'y fait pas allusion. En réalité, il s'agit d'une invitation. Une invitation à partir en chasse avec lui.

\- Chasser ?! Mais il a complètement perdu la raison, c'est absolument absurde. Non, dites-lui que je refuse, et dites-lui également que j'attends avec hâte que l'on puisse fixer la date de ce duel. Comme vous le savez Général, mes deux sœurs sont rentrées, et maintenant que je suis seule pour accomplir cette tâche, j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que la chasse. »

La réponse de la princesse ne convenait pas au plan du général, il fallait qu'elle accepte. Connaissant l'arrogance, l'orgueil et l'esprit rebelle de la princesse, il adopta une autre stratégie afin de la pousser à accepter.

« C'est une sage décision Comte. Une décision qui vous honore, tous mes compliments. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette chasse m'apparaît plutôt louche. Comme si c'était un piège pour pouvoir vous humilier.

\- M'humilier ? Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il voudrait m'humilier ?

\- Il semblerait que cette chasse, aussi présumée soit-elle, se déroulerai dans les bas-fonds de la forêt et plus précisément dans la gorge du dragon sacré. Il est à savoir, que jamais personne n'a jamais osé chasser sur le territoire du Léviathan sacré, et encore moins une femme.

\- Vous savez Général, je ne crains aucun animal, sacré ou non.

\- Je n'en doute pas princesse, Heba, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez sur votre première idée. Vous devez refuser, il est clair que vous n'êtes pas taillé pour la chasse. »

Piqué dans son orgueil, Heba se sentit insulté en entendant le Général sous-entendre qu'elle était incapable de chasser. Elle savait qu'elle en était parfaitement capable et elle allait le prouver.

« Acceptez son invitation ! Nous verrons bien qui humiliera l'autre. »

Le Général, ravi que ces paroles eues l'effet escompté, s'empressa de trouver un messager, afin de faire parvenir à leur ennemi la décision de la princesse. Demain à cette heure, tous ses problèmes avec ce fichu duel seront résolus.

Le lendemain, Atem, Seto et Mahad se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, pour leur partie de chasse. Atem n'avait rien dit à ses compagnons, sur la véritable raison de cette chasse, ils ignoraient également que leur ami avait demandé au Comte de Thèbes de les rejoindre. Ce qui les troublait d'autant plus, c'est le lieu où Atem avait décidé d'aller chasser.

« Très franchement Atem, je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi venir ici sur le territoire du Léviathan ?

\- Tu comprendras bien assez vite Seto, ne sois pas si impatient.

\- Puis-je te rappeler qu'il nous est interdit de chasser sur ces terres. Il me semblait que tu le savais.

\- Pour être honnête avec toi Mahad, je te dirai que je ne suis pas vraiment venu tuer le gibier.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas à quel jeu joues-tu ?

\- Regardez. »

Les trois compagnons, s'arrêtèrent pour se retrouver face à un inconnu à cheval muni tout comme eux d'un arc. Un inconnu ressemblant à un jeune garçon, avec des cheveux hérissé aussi semblable que ceux d'Atem, une similitude qui amusa le jeune souverain. Il se tenait droit comme un i sur son cheval, et fixait son ennemi, avec détermination, ne montrant aucune autre émotion. Atem, en profita pour le regarder avec un peu plus d'attention, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant répondre à ses incertitudes.

« Bien le bonjour Messires. Les dieux ont finalement consenti à cette seconde rencontre. »

Seto et Mahad se regardèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant qui était la personne en face d'eux. L'homme contre qui ils s'étaient battu la veille.

« Mais c'est un gamin, s'exclama Mahad.

\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai été battu par un mioche, cria Seto. »

Atem regarda ses deux amis avec amusement avant de leur répondre.

« Ce n'est pas un mioche, et encore moins un gamin. » Il reporta son attention vers son invité.

« Bienvenue, sur notre territoire de chasse, Cher Comte de Thèbes, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette invitation.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Mais dites-moi, j'ai une question. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans une forêt sacré, où il est interdit de tuer le moindre animal. Vous faites une partie de cache-cache avec eux ?

\- Le plus important, c'est la chasse en elle-même. Qu'il s'agisse d'un carnassier ou d'une femme, quelle différence cela fait-il ?

\- Une énorme différence selon moi. On chasse, le cerf ou la perdrix pour se nourrir, on ne chasse pas les femmes. À ce que je sais elle ne sont pas comestible.

\- Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Mais peut-être que je me suis mal exprimé. »

Atem, se rapprocha avec son cheval du Comte, et commença à tourner autour de lui, comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Quand je vous parlais de chasser la femme, je voulais, dire de la chasser... Par amour. » En observant bien, le Roi, remarqua une très légère nuance rosé sur les joues, du jeune homme. Il l'avait rendu mal à l'aise, c'était précisément ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« Mais je vais peut-être m'arrêter là, cette discussion pourrait irriter vos jeunes oreilles, n'est-ce pas Comte ?

\- Puis-je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas venu ici pour papoter, mais pour chasser. Aussi dites-moi qu'elle proie, je dois traquer et alors là peut être que nous pourrions commencer.

\- Très bien, puisque que vous semblez si Impatient. Avez-vous une préférence ? Lézard à crête ou couleuvre rayé ?

\- Cela m'est égal, vous pouvez choisir. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de crainte particulière.

\- Vous ne redoutez pas le Léviathan Sacré ?

\- Sachez que je ne crains, aucun animal, qu'il soit réel, mythique ou ancestral. D'ailleurs où se cache-t-il donc votre Léviathan ? Conduisez-moi à lui. »

Répondant au souhait du Comte, Atem, commença à avancer en direction de la grotte de la Rose d'Or où loge le Léviathan. Il n'avait pas vu une seule once de peur dans les yeux du jeune homme, à la mention du dragon sacré. Lui qui pensait que cette chasse allait lui apporter des réponses, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Pendant ce temps au Royaume du Roi Salomon, Isis et Kisara venaient d'arriver au château de leur grand-père et avaient demandé une audience à huit clos avec ce dernier.

« Comment avez-vous osé ?!

\- Pardonnez-nous votre majesté, mais même avec toute notre volonté et nos efforts, Kisara et moi n'aurions eu aucune chance de gagner.

\- C'est vrai majesté, lorsque nous aurions tiré l'épée, nous aurions été la risée de tous.

\- Je ne suis pas excédé par le fait que vous ayez refusé ce défi. Je le suis par le fait que vous avez laissé votre petite sœur toute seule !

\- Mais, vous n'avez rien à craindre Sir, Heba est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller sans nous.

\- Kisara à raison, Majesté. Heba est la seule de nous trois qui soit apte à réussir cette mission.

\- Mais Heba est la dernière-née. C'est un bébé. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter. Je dois savoir ce qui va lui arriver... Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais consulter mes oracles, il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront me rassurer. »

Le vieux Roi se leva pour quitter la salle du trône, mais s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'il entendit les murmures de ses petites-filles.

« Il ne voit pas que ces hommes sont des traîtres et qu'ils sont inutiles ?

\- Chut ! Tais-toi Kisara, on a promis de garder le secret.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

\- On a promis à Heba de ne rien répéter.

\- Ah oui ? Et de ne pas répéter quoi au juste ? Isis ?

\- C'est trop tard, maintenant, donc autant vous le dire. Heba aurait découvert que le Général Aknadin, donnait des pots-de-vin a vos oracles pour qu'ils vous prédisent ce qui l'arrangeait.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que ces charlatans étaient d'immondes bouffons, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils seraient des traîtres. Ils vont m'entendre ! »

Le Roi fut interrompu par l'un de ses messagers, qui entrait dans la salle du trône.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé !

\- Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté, mais je viens vous apporter un message concernant le Comte de Thèbes.

\- Le Comte ?! Parle, dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !

\- Et bien, en fait, c'est pour vous prévenir que le duel entre le Comte et le Roi Atem est retardé pour le moment, et que notre ennemi avait invité notre champion à une partie de chasse près de la crypte du Léviathan. »

Justement, dans la forêt, notre princesse était emmenée près de la fameuse grotte, même grotte où son grand-père l'avait emmené le jour de sa naissance. Quelle étrange coïncidence.

« Un dragon sacré, vous dites ?

\- Dans cette grotte un peu plus haut.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que nous attendons, allons-y.

\- Non attendez, nous ne pouvons y entrer.

\- Et pourquoi donc Majesté ?

\- À cause de notre légende, il nous est interdit de nous y aventurer.

\- c'est votre légende, pas la mienne.

\- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas entrer à cheval. Nous vous le garderons le temps que affronterez le Léviathan.

\- Dois-je éliminer ce dragon ?

\- Ne soyez pas si ambitieux, il est impossible de tuer le Léviathan. Mais vous pouvez nous ramener la légendaire rose d'or qui est sous sa garde.

\- Dans ce cas considérer que vous l'avez déjà. »

Heba descendit de cheval et commença à gravir la colline en direction de la grotte.

« Fait attention Heba, ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir » ; lui murmura son amie l'oie. Oui, notre princesse avait apporté l'oiseau avec elle en le mettant dans un grand sac en toile qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Voyant le Comte, partir à toute hâte vers la crypte, Atem, s'empressa de descendre à son tour de cheval pour le rattraper. Il devait l'empêcher d'entrer, s'il pénètre dans cette grotte jamais il n'en ressortirait vivant.

« Attendez ! Revenez Comte, je plaisantais !

\- Et bien pas moi.

\- Non, n'allez pas plus loin !

\- C'est bien par-là n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Non écoutez, il est inutile que vous poursuiviez.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien... Je pensais que vous alliez refuser.

\- Et bien désolé de vous décevoir.

\- C'est vrai je reconnais que je voulais vous mettre à l'épreuve. Et en voyant votre... Entêtement, je considère que vous avez passé cette épreuve avec succès.

\- Je suis Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me défaire de mes engagements. J'ai dit que j'irai, donc j'y vais. »

Pleine d'assurance et avec une grande satisfaction de prouver son courage et sa détermination, Heba entra dans la grotte. Atem lui était resté en retrait choqué par la persévérance du Comte. Il se rapprocha de l'entrée pour que le Comte puisse l'entendre.

« Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, je vous ai dit que c'est inutile revenez ! Vous devez y renoncer !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est perdu d'avance. Écoutez, nous discuterons, du lieu et la date du duel tout de suite si vous le souhaitez. Mais je vous en prie n'entrez pas ! Ne craignez rien, notre rencontre se déroulera comme prévue. Vous n'avez plus rien à prouver !

\- Tu devrais écouter son conseil princesse.

\- Alors là, tu vois ce n'est pas du tout mon attention.

\- On ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne t'aura pas prévenu.

\- Bien faites donc à votre guise. Mais sachez que si vous entrez, jamais vous n'en ressortirez vivant ! Comte ne soyez pas si obstiné ! »

Mahad et Seto, coururent vers leur souverain à l'entrée de la crypte, pour l'empêcher d'entrer lui aussi.

« Atem, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Il est parti défier le Léviathan.

\- Je veux une preuve ! Rien qu'une toute petite preuve !

\- Une preuve de quoi ? Il n'a pas montré suffisamment de courage ? De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai peur Seto, pas de lui. Mais de ses yeux... De son regard... Vous vous souvenez tous les deux ce que la danseuse a répondu lorsque je lui aie demandé ce que redouterait le plus une femme.

\- Le Léviathan, c'est ce qu'elle a répondu. Mais tu vois, je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Et pourtant Mahad, il y en a bien un. »

Au campement, le Général Aknadin était en train de se servir un verre de cognac, avec son serviteur Odion, tout en jubilant.

« Tiens Odion, nous allons boire un verre. Nous sommes enfin débarrassés du troisième champion.

\- Comment le savez-vous Général ?

\- La déduction est plutôt facile Odion. Rappel moi, où sont-ils allés chasser ?

\- Dans la gorge du Léviathan.

\- Oui. Et l'occupant de cette gorge qui est-ce ?

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire, que la princesse va entrer la grotte du dragon sacré.

\- Oui. Et peux-tu me rappeler de quoi le Léviathan se nourrit ?

\- De Femmes Général, uniquement de Femmes.

\- Exactement ! »

Aknadin, bu son verre de cognac d'une traite et riant hystériquement à gorge déployé. Oui, il est enfin débarrassé de la princesse, de ce stupide duel qui l'empêchait d'accéder au pouvoir du commandement suprême des armées du Roi.


	10. Chapitre 10: La Rose d'or

CHAPITRE 10 : LA ROSE D'OR.

Armée de son épée, Heba avançait avec prudence dans la grotte. Les parois rocailleuses étaient froides et d'étranges lueurs rougeâtres dansaient sur ces dernières. On pouvait entendre également des bruits de respiration très grave et accentués par l'écho provoqué par la roche. L'amie l'oie de notre guerrière n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans son sac, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans un pareil endroit.

« Sortons vite d'ici princesse. Tous ces bruits étranges me donnent la chair de poule.  
\- Non. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu un grand professeur.  
\- Quel professeur ?  
\- Le chevalier Blanc.  
\- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Et qu'est-ce que ce chevalier blanc t'a appris ?  
\- Il m'a appris à me battre…  
\- Même contre le Léviathan ?!  
\- Non, mais il m'a appris à comprendre, et à communiquer avec les animaux.  
\- Oui, peut-être, mais ce dragon n'est pas un animal ordinaire princesse.  
\- Et moi, je ne suis pas un homme ordinaire. »

À l'entrée de la grotte, Atem raconta à ses deux amis, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur fameuse excursion dans la forêt du royaume voisin, ainsi que ses interrogations. Les deux hommes de main du jeune Roi, se retrouvèrent bouche bée devant ce que leur souverain venait de leur expliquer. Mahad fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur.

« Une femme ?!  
\- Attends-tu es en train de nous dire que j'ai été battu par une femme ?!  
\- Seto, ses yeux… Sont les yeux d'une femme.  
\- Atem, tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? Demanda Mahad.  
\- Non, justement, c'est pour ça que j'en voudrais la preuve.  
\- Ça ne peut pas être une femme. Certes, ce mioche est peut-être d'allure féminine, mais ce qui trompe, c'est la finesse de ses traits.  
\- Non Seto. J'ai bien peur que ce soit mon cœur qui m'est trompé.  
\- Dis-nous ce qui t'émeut tant mon ami.  
\- Seto vient de le dire. Ce comte est d'allure féminine. Si cela s'avère être vrai, comment je pourrais me battre contre elle ? Que j'en sorte, vainqueur ou vaincu cela serait totalement déloyale.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est forcément un homme, puisqu'il est entré dans la grotte.  
\- Tu as certainement raison Mahad. Aucune femme n'aurait jamais osé y entrer.  
\- Et tu l'as condamné à une mort certaine. Ce jeune est bien trop faible pour le Léviathan. Le Duel n'aura pas lieu, et la guerre reprendra comme avant.  
\- C'est juste. »

D'un pas décidé, Atem se dirigea vers la grotte sacré, il fut arrêté par Seto qui le retenait par le bras.

« Où vas-tu ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas entrer ?!  
\- Si, il faut que j'aille le chercher. Je dois le ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Justement, notre Comte, avançait de plus en plus loin dans l'antre du dragon sacré tant redouté dans de nombreux royaumes. Chose qui peut être surprenante, Heba ignorait la raison pour laquelle les gens étaient si terrorisés par ce dragon.

« Si j'arrive à lui parler, je suis sûr que je pourrais le convaincre de me remettre la rose.  
\- Tu ne vas pas le tuer ?!  
\- Non, pourquoi tuer un animal, quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
\- Mais ce dragon n'est pas un animal normal, c'est un vrai monstre.  
\- Tu sais bien des humains le sont aussi.  
\- J'ai peur Heba !  
\- Je t'en prie ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- Bah, justement, c'est le moment de s'en aller.  
\- Ne sois pas une oie stupide !  
\- Je préfère est une oie stupide, qu'une oie morte.  
\- Regarde, est ce que j'ai peur moi ?  
\- Tu sais, on ne ressent jamais de peur quand on est complètement inconscient.  
\- Ça suffit tais-toi maintenant, garde tes yeux et tes oreilles ouverts.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Et ton bec fermé par la même occasion. »

Heba se faufilait dans les petites galeries étroites de la grotte, poursuivant avec prudence son chemin. Seulement, avec l'obscurité qui régnait sur les lieux, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir où elle posait ses pieds. Elle glissa soudainement et tomba dans une crevasse, elle retrouva le sol quelques mètres plus bas. Elle parvint à se relever sans trop de difficultés, par chance elle n'avait rien de cassée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé le fond de la grotte puisque qu'une trentaine de mètres plus loin elle n'apercevait plus de chemin, rien d'autre qu'une grande paroi de pierre. Au plafond gesticulait une chose étrange, toute dorée. Heba suspecta qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Rose d'or qu'elle devait récupérer. S'il n'y avait que ça d'étrange, des bruits de grognement résonnaient dans toute la grotte, et il semblait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus forts et distinct à cet endroit de la crypte.

« Je n'ai absolument pas peur… Tentant de se convaincre la princesse.  
\- Bah moi, tu vois si !»

Vainquant sa peur, Heba retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et avança doucement vers la rose restant bien proche des parois.

« Répète après moi. Je n'ai pas peur.  
\- Pourquoi je devrais dire ça ? C'est un mensonge.  
\- Parce que ça va servir à affronter ta peur. Aller s'il te plaît répète après moi. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur.  
\- Je suis morte de peur, je suis morte de peur.  
\- Tu es vraiment impossible !  
\- Je suis terrifié, j'y peux rien.  
\- Bon, très bien, sois terrifié, mais en silence. »

Heba continua à avancer doucement vers la rose d'or, la gorge et l'estomac tout noués. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous la rose, elle vit près d'elle une fosse profonde où en bas, on pouvait entrevoir des ossements, provenant des précédentes femmes qui avaient été dévorée par le Léviathan. Mais ça, Heba l'ignorait encore. Elle déglutit néanmoins par crainte de tomber au fond de cette crevasse. Elle posa au sol son amie l'oie loin de la fosse.

« Heba qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne t'approche pas de cette chose !  
\- Chut tais-toi.  
\- Ce que tu es têtu. »

Heba se mit à sauter afin d'essayer de toucher la rose d'or, brillante. L'oie regardait la princesse à la fois interloquée et dégoûtée qu'elle essaye de toucher cette chose visqueuse accrochée au plafond.

« Bahhhhh c'est répugnant !  
\- C'est la Rose d'or grande ignorante.  
\- La rose d'or, bah tiens… Je suis sûr que tu y resteras collé comme à de la glu, si tu la touches. Fais attention, tu vas tomber dans l'oubliette !  
\- Je vais finir par t'y jeter si tu n'arrêtes pas de jacasser. »

Vers l'entrée de la grotte, Atem, était à la recherche du Comte, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme ; ou la jeune femme, il ne savait pas encore ; sois tué ou dévoré par le dragon.

« Comte de Thèbes ! Revenez ! Vous avez bien assez montré et prouvé votre courage ! » Plus il avançait et plus il pouvait distinguer différent ossements humain ou animal, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver le Comte et vite sortir de cette caverne maudite. « Comte répondez, moi ! »

Heba tentait toujours de saisir la rose, en essayant de prendre de l'élan afin de pouvoir sauter plus haut pour l'atteindre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches Heba ?  
\- Pour être franche, je n'en sais encore rien.  
\- Tu cherches à me faire mourir, c'est ça ?! Tu oublies que les oies ont souvent le foie malade. Et quand je vois ce truc visqueux là-haut ça m'écœure !  
\- Mais elle est magnifique cette rose, je comprends pourquoi elle est si convoitée. »

Soudain, les ronflements réguliers, cessèrent et la grotte toute entière se mit à trembler. Heba tenta de rester assise sur le sol pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber dans la fosse. Lorsque les tremblements s'arrêtèrent une grosse voix rauque, se fit entendre.

« Qui va là ? Qui se permet de me chatouiller ?!  
\- Je suis désolé, c'était par inadvertance.  
\- Arrête de bouger, laisse-moi te regarder de plus près. Tiens donc un jeune chevalier.  
\- Je suis le Comte de Thèbes. Je ne voulais te faire aucun mal.  
\- Ah vraiment ?!  
\- Je t'assure, tout ce que je voulais, c'était toucher la rose.  
\- Ah vraiment ?  
\- Je suis venu ici pour te parler.  
\- Ah vraiment ?  
\- Ne saurais-tu dire que ce mot ? « Vraiment » »

À peine, elle eut terminé sa phrase, que deux immenses pointes en pierre émergèrent du sol l'une maquant d'embrocher notre princesse.

« Je parle, suivant si je suis inspiré ou non. En tout cas, j'ajouterai ceci. Tu peux remercier les dieux de ne pas être une femme, jeune homme, sinon je t'aurai dévoré sur-le-champ !  
\- Comment ça ?! Parce que tu ne manges que les femmes ?!  
\- Oui, c'est exact, c'est mon plat préféré.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu hais les femmes à ce point-là ?  
\- Oh non, bien, au contraire, je les trouve extrêmement appétissantes, bien dodu et surtout juteuses à souhait. »

La voix s'est mise à rire très fort, de manière tout à fait malveillante, faisant trembler encore plus la grotte qu'auparavant. Tellement que toute la poussière d'os présente dans la grotte se mit à sortir de celle-ci en donnant l'illusion d'un immense nuage de fumée. Un nuage qui prit d'assaut Mahad et Seto qui attendaient toujours le retour d'Atem. Pris d'inquiétude pour son souverain, Mahad, commença à avancer vers la grotte pour y entrer à son tour.

« Il faut aller le chercher et le sortir de là !  
\- Non Mahad, tu ne dois pas y aller ! Tu sais qu'entrer dans la grotte du Léviathan est interdit à notre peuple. Si tu le fais, tu commettrais la même erreur qu'Atem.  
\- Mais Seto, il faut sauver notre Roi !  
\- Il ne pourra s'en sortir que par lui-même.  
\- Mais tu as bien vu, les galeries ont tremblé, il a très bien pu se retrouver coincé sous la roche. »

Mahad tenta d'entrer, mais fut retenu et jeter à terre par Seto.  
« Toutes mes excuses mon ami, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller. Atem, n'aurait jamais accepté que tu y ailles.  
\- Et bien tiens regarde qui arrive. »

En effet, ils virent leur ami sortir de la grotte en cherchant de l'air neuf pour ses poumons endommager par toute la poussière d'os volante. Au moins il était entier et sauf.  
De retour dans la grotte, Heba cherchait d'où pouvait provenir cette voix qui communiquait avec elle. Elle se demandait ou se cachait le dragon.

« Je déteste parler avec quelqu'un que je ne vois pas !  
\- Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que tu me regardes.  
\- Dans ce cas, où es-tu ?  
\- En réalité, je suis littéralement tout autour de toi, Cher Comte.  
\- Tu comprends quelques choses toi ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie l'oie.  
\- Tout ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il faut partir d'ici et en vitesse.  
\- Peut-être comprendras-tu le sens de ceci. »

Au-dessus des deux pointes qui avaient émergé du sol, deux autres émergèrent à leur tour, mais cette fois du plafond.

« Maintenant, tu devrais savoir et comprendre exactement où tu te trouves, Cher Comte de Thèbes. »

Heba regarda autour d'elle et réfléchi où elle pourrait se trouver.

« Je suis dans ta crypte, dans ton royaume, dans ton cha…  
\- Tu es dans ma bouche ! Ha ha ha ha ha !  
\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Dans sa bouche ?! Heba on est en train de marcher sur ses muqueuses !  
\- Oh Ra ! »

Le Léviathan, ria encore quelques instants et fini par se calmer.

« Heba, j'ai une idée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Arrache une de mes plumes.  
\- Une plume ?  
\- Oui, vas-y. »

Heba s'exécuta et arracha l'une des plumes de son amie qui gémit à cause de la douleur engendré par cette action. Ensuite, Heba se leva et retenta de communiquer avec le dragon.

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu as décidé de ma façon de mourir ?  
\- Tu sais Heba, rien de presse.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais ne serais-tu pas déjà mort de peur ?  
\- Non. Parce que je doute que tu veuilles vraiment me tuer. Avec ta plume, je suis censé faire quoi ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oiseau.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Peux-tu me dire pour quelle raison est-ce que j'hésiterai à te tuer jeune homme ?  
\- Tout simplement parce que je suis une femme.  
\- Une Femme ?!  
\- Heba, tu te souviens qu'on est dans sa bouche en ce moment ?  
\- Oui, ça merci, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.  
\- En réalité la rose que tu vois la haut, ce n'est pas une rose.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- En réalité, c'est une partie de son palais, et l'une des plus vulnérables. C'est ce qu'on appelle la luette.  
\- La luette ?  
\- Oui. Avec ma plume princesse, tu vas lui chatouiller la luette.  
\- Ça y est, j'ai compris.  
\- Tiens donc, en plus d'être une femme, tu es une princesse. J'avoue, que je n'ai jamais eu un met d'une telle qualité. Je vais donc te grignoter à toute petite bouchée.  
\- Ça, ça m'étonnerai.  
\- Tiens donc et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est plutôt difficile de rire et de manger en même temps, mais tu peux quand même essayer.  
\- J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche chère princesse. Veux-tu t'avancer encore un peu s'il te plait. »

Heba, trouva quelques appuis sur la roche pour pouvoir grimper à la paroi du palais du dragon. Lorsqu'elle se trouva suffisamment près de la luette, elle brandit la plume et commença à chatouiller le Léviathan. Ce dernier ne put effectivement retenir son rire. À chaque fois que le dragon, pensait retrouver son souffle, la princesse caressait de nouveau sa luette avec la plume d'oie. Il la suppliait d'arrêter. Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« Je te propose un marcher. J'arrête de te chatouiller et en échange, tu me fais sortir de cette grotte.  
\- Et si je refuse ? »

En guise de réponse Heba, refit danser la plume sur la luette du dragon sacré.

« Je continuerai à te chatouiller, jusqu'à ce que tu ne parviennes plus à respirer.  
\- Ok d'accord ! C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je vais t'aider à sortir. »

Le Léviathan explique donc à Heba, comment elle pouvait sortir indemne de la crypte, une fois qu'elle a eu ces informations, elle voulue encore s'amuser un peu. Elle trouva le moyen de faire tenir la plume juste à côté de la luette pour qu'au moindre mouvement, celle-ci chatouille le dragon. Elle courut vers la sortie, laissant la bête sacrée rire de nouveau aux éclats.  
Les rires du Léviathan, firent de nouveau sortir, une quantité hallucinante de poussière d'os de la grotte. Atem, Mahad et Seto, tentait tant bien que mal de se couvrir le visage, pour se protéger de ce nuage de poussière. Une fois ce dernier dissipé, les trois compagnons se rapprochèrent de l'entrée de la crypte.

« Nous allons aller voir.  
\- Tu sais Atem, si nous retrouvons son corps, c'est que c'était un homme.  
\- Si c'était une femme… Le Léviathan, l'a avalé. Dans les deux cas, c'est de ma faute… Je n'aurai jamais dû le défier d'y entrer.  
\- Mais je vais bien, soyez rassuré. »

Atem se retourna et regarda avec surprise le Comte sortir de derrière une grosse pierre quelques mètres au-dessus de l'entrée de la crypte. Il resta bouche bée quelques instants, tout comme ses deux compagnons.

« Comte… Mais le Léviathan… Vous a laissé en vie ?  
\- Et oui.  
\- Pourquoi, ne vous a-t-il pas avalé ?  
\- Il ne mange pas les Comte, seulement les femmes.  
\- Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider à descendre.  
\- Non c'est inutile ! C'est étrange, vous m'envoyez à une mort certaine, et maintenant, vous me proposez de m'aider. N'étions-nous pas censés nous battre en duel ?  
\- Écoutez… Je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas que vous entriez dans la grotte. Tout ceci n'était que par pure provocation. Je m'attendais à un refus, par crainte du dragon.  
\- Et qui aurait peur de ce pauvre dragon. Il est plutôt gentil, et puis, nous avons bien rit tous les deux. Il est temps pour moi de partir, n'oubliez pas le duel Sir. Nous allons être amenés à nous revoir. »

Le Comte monta son cheval, salua poliment ses ennemis et repartit pour son campement.

 _« Et surtout qu'on puisse enfin en finir avec ce maudit duel ! »._ _  
_  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Atem, Mahad et Seto, rediscutèrent de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Le jeune roi devait se décider de la date de l'heure et du lieu du duel avec le Comte de Thèbes. Seulement, Atem, ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ME BATTRE CONTRE UNE FEMME !  
\- Mais personne de te le demande. Ecoute Atem, si le Comte avait réellement été une femme, le Léviathan l'aurait dévoré. Et tu as vu comme moi qu'il ne l'a pas fait.  
\- Oui, mais il ne l'a pas tué non plus Seto !  
\- Alors, il est où le problème ? Si c'est ni un homme ni une femme, de quoi, t'as peur ? »

Les nerfs à vif, Atem s'emporta rapidement et plaqua Seto contre le mur sortit la dague accrochée à sa ceinture et la plaça sous la gorge de son ami, le regard menaçant.

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre Seto et je te tranche la gorge sur le champ. »

Il s'éloigna du grand brun et replaça sa dague à sa place. Mahad, observait son Roi, tout en restant pensif.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, si le Comte est un homme ou une femme. Tu n'as qu'à te battre et tu le sauras.  
\- Non Mahad, je dois le savoir avant. Il faut que je diffère le duel. Comment est-ce que je peux vous expliquer ? Comment vous dire simplement que… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Peu importe où je regarde, je ne vois que ses yeux… Son regard… Mahad, ce sentiment, qui vient de mon cœur, devrait bien me prouver que ce n'est pas un homme.  
\- C'est une bonne indication, c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il faut, que tu en sois absolument certain. Et pour ça… Je ne vois qu'un moyen Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan. Nous allons finir par mettre la vérité à nue. Ne désespère pas. ».


	11. Chapitre 11: Plus tôt que prévu

CHAPITRE 11 : PLUS TÔT QUE PRÉVU.

Dans sa tente, Heba se détendait dans l'eau chaude de sa petite baignoire de fortune, elle réfléchissait à ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée. Son amie l'oie était au bord de la baignoire, partageant l'eau avec la princesse pour également se donner un brin de toilette. Heba sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa d'une grande et fine serviette. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'assoit sur son lit de camp sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques instants, elle brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi, a-t-il voulu m'envoyer à une mort quasiment certaine ?  
\- Parce que c'est ton ennemi, c'est un détail à ne pas oublier.  
\- Il me déteste donc à ce point ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Toi, tu ne l'aimerais pas par hasard ?  
\- Ça, c'est bien une idée tordue à toi. Non, en fait, je pense qu'il a peur de moi.  
\- Oh certainement.  
\- Tu vois, moi, je ne le crains pas du tout.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Je n'attends qu'une chose. De pouvoir lui planté mon épée en plein cœur.  
\- Et bien, dans ce cas, il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud.  
\- Tu as raison. Le duel ne doit plus être retardé. »

Comme à son habitude, le Général Aknadin, entra dans la tente de la princesse sans cérémonie. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la tenue légère de la princesse. Celle-ci ne manqua pas par contre de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Que voulez-vous ?!

\- Nous avons reçu un nouveau message du Roi Atem. Il s'agit d'une autre invitation, qui à mon sens mériterait encore une fois un ferme refus. »

Alors que l'aube, s'était tous juste levé près du château du Roi Salomon, un homme galopait à toute allure, il avait un message d'une très grande importance pour son souverain. Lorsqu'il a atteint la salle du trône, il s'écroula sur le sol mort de fatigue. Le Roi ainsi que ses petites-filles se précipitèrent vers le messager, craignant qu'il ne leur apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. Ce dernier demanda à boire de l'eau, se sentant complètement déshydrater. Une fois que l'une des gouvernantes, lui apporta un pichet d'eau et que l'homme se soit désaltéré, le Roi Salomon se plaça devant lui et lui agrippa les épaules.

« Parle ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Le Comte de Thèbes, est-il… Est-il… Mort ?  
\- Non, il est en vie. Le Comte a survécu au Léviathan, d'ailleurs, il y a eu un tremblement de terre, la crypte est maintenant fermé à jamais.  
\- Par tous les dieux merci ! Donc, autrement dit, le duel entre le Comte et le Roi Atem, sera pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Euh… Non, vous vous trompez votre majesté.  
\- Je me trompe ?  
\- Je suis venu vous prévenir que sa majesté le Roi Atem, a défié le Comte de Thèbes dans une épreuve de natation.  
\- Quoi une épreuve de… Bon, bon, ne paniquons pas. J'imagine qu'il a refusé.  
\- Non, vous vous trompez Sir, il a accepté.  
\- Alors je me trompe.  
\- Mais Grand-père, il faut l'arrêter ! Si elle enlève…  
\- Chut doucement Isis !  
\- Mais s'il enlève ses vêtements, on va finir par découvrir la vérité.  
\- Oh non ! Vite il faut aller l'en empêcher !  
\- Non, vous vous trompez, c'est inutile Sir.  
\- Décidément, ça fait trois fois que je me trompe.  
\- J'ai dû galoper sans relâche toute la nuit, et j'complètement crevé mon cheval. Tout cela pour vous dire que le temps que vous arriviez, l'épreuve sera déjà terminé.  
\- _Oh non…_ _Heba_ _, pourquoi as-tu accepté cette folie_? »

De retour au campement, Heba se préparait, pour son épreuve. Elle était en train de couvrir le haut de son corps d'une large bande de tissus. Attachant l'une des extrémités du linge au pilier principal de la tente, la princesse s'enroula dans le tissu jusqu'à qu'il n'y en ait plus assez pour continuer.

« Tu sais que pour nager, il faut se déshabiller. Et si tu te déshabilles…  
\- Et bien, je leur dirais que j'ai été blessé par le Léviathan quand j'étais dans la grotte ; et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je porte un bandage.  
\- C'est un sacré bandage. On dirait une jeune momie. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait choisi une telle épreuve ? Atem, doute de ton sexe depuis le début, c'est pourquoi il veut que tu ôtes tes vêtements. Tout le monde va rire de toi, cela ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?  
\- Si bien sûr. Mais cela aurait été pire si j'avais refusé.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- Et bien, j'avais dans l'idée, que tu pourrais te servir d'un de tes tours de magie.  
\- Ma magie, ne vaut que pour moi, elle n'a hélas aucun effet sur les autres. Je suis navré Heba.  
\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas la moindre chance.  
\- On ne sait jamais, tu sais.  
\- Mais quand le Roi Atem, verra que je suis une femme, il refusera catégoriquement le duel.  
\- Certainement.  
\- Et la guerre reprendra comme avant.  
\- En effet.  
\- Sauf si je…  
\- Si quoi ? »

Heba ne répondit pas, elle mit sa blouse et noua son gilet à lacet avant de sortir de sa tente. Elle parcourra le campement en silence en observant chacun des soldats présents. Elle passa près de deux d'entre eux qui partageaient un verre de vin.

« Je suis à la recherche du meilleur cavalier. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

\- Il est devant vous. »

Heba fit signe au soldat de la suivre, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait lui parler seul.

« Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu apprécies ?  
\- Le vin monsieur, je l'affectionne particulièrement pour atténuer ma soif.  
\- D'accord, alors écoutes, si tu exécutes bien mes ordres, je pourrais t'offrir tout le vin pouvant sortir des vignes du château. Tu vois la bannière là-bas ? Lorsque son ombre aura atteint le niveau de cette pierre, tu devras au plus vite monter à cheval et galoper jusqu'à la rivière. Tu me retrouveras là-bas. Je serai sur le point d'affronter le Roi Atem dans une épreuve de nage.  
\- Bien. Et que dois-je faire une fois arrivé à la rivière ?  
\- Tu prendras ton air le plus désespéré, il faudra que tu montres à quel point, tu es anéanti, brisé de douleur.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Tu devras m'annoncer que notre bon Roi est mourant, et que je dois absolument retourner au château immédiatement. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour toi ?  
\- Oui parfaitement.  
\- Tu vas devoir me jurer, que rien ne pourra t'arrêter et que tu ne commettras pas la moindre erreur.  
\- Quand il y a de bonnes barriques de vin à la clé, je me trompe rarement. Rien ne m'arrêtera Monsieur le Comte. Je le jure.  
\- Je préférerais plutôt que tu me jures qu'en cas d'échec, tu ne toucheras plus à une goutte de vin pour le reste de tes jours.  
\- Vous avez ma parole. »

Satisfaite, de l'élaboration de son plan, Heba retourna dans sa tente pour finir de se préparer, elle devait partir pour la rivière dans peu de temps. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour retarder le moment où elle devrait rentrer dans l'eau, le temps que son « messager » ne coupe court à la rencontre.

Au bord de la rivière, le peuple d'Atem acclamait l'arrivée de leur Roi. Tous étaient confiants des capacités sportives de leur souverain et étaient certains qu'il battrait son adversaire à plat de couture. Atem se ravissait de voir son peuple en joie.

« Regardez mes amis, voyez comme notre peuple se réjouit à l'idée de la paix. Je pense que toutes les guerres devraient se résoudre ainsi, par des défis pacifiques. Roi contre Roi.  
\- Petite question Atem. Que vas-tu faire s'il s'avère que le Comte est une femme ?  
\- Quelle question Mahad je l'épouserai.  
\- Et si c'est bien un homme ?  
\- Dans ce cas, nous nous battrons, dans un duel à mort sans armure ni bouclier. Et je le tuerai, je tuerais cet homme. Et moi ensuite. »

Mahad et Seto se regardèrent avec surprise et effroi après la déclaration du Roi.

« Atem, crois-tu vraiment, qu'un suicide soit la solution à ton dilemme ?  
\- Tu sais Seto, je n'aurais plus aucun goût à la vie, si je n'ai plus cet amour. »

Sur l'autre côté de la rive, le Comte de Thèbes accompagné du Général, s'approchait du bord de l'eau à cheval.

« Je vous salue Majesté.  
\- Je vous salue également, et vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette rencontre Comte.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser.  
\- Bien. Mon ami Mahad sera mon second.  
\- Le Général Aknadin sera donc le mien.  
\- Parfait. Voyez ces bannières, elle nous indique la mi-longueur du parcours. Si la distance, vous semble trop grande, nous pouvons la réduire.  
\- Si elle l'est pour vous, j'y consens. Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
\- Bien, c'est parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule formalité alors. Nous dévêtir. »

Heba, descendit de son cheval le confia à Odion. Elle se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau et se mit à genoux en reliant ses mains. Atem, qui venait de retirer sa cape, fut surpris du comportement de son adversaire.

« Alors Comte, qu'attendez-vous ?  
\- D'où je viens, avant tout évènement important, nous prions d'abord les dieux. »

Elle devait à tout prix gagner du temps, son complice ne tarderait plus à arriver. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle n'aurait même pas à enlever le moindre vêtement.

Au Campement, le messager en question, se délectait d'une savoureuse gourde remplie de vin. Appréciant la douce ivresse que sa boisson favorite lui procurait. Il jeta un œil à la bannière du Comte et se rendit compte que l'ombre avait largement atteint le niveau de la pierre. Il se releva attrapa son épée et se dirigea vers son cheval. Il fut interpellé par un vieil homme qui s'approchait de lui munit d'une jarre et d'un calice.

« Monsieur, je sens que vous êtes connaisseur. J'ai là avec moi un fabuleux nectar qui me vient d'Orient, et je serai enchanté de le faire goûter à un amateur de votre trempe. Il a du corps et beaucoup de bouquet. »

Le vieil homme versait le sublime nectar rouge dans le calice, notre soldat le regarda avec envie, mais il avait fait une promesse au Comte. Il n'avait pas le droit de céder à cette gourmandise.

« Je n'en doute pas monsieur que votre vin soit succulent, mais je me vois obliger de refuser.  
\- C'est maintenant ou jamais.  
\- L'honneur de mon Roi, passe avant mon amour pour le vin monsieur.  
\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez mon brave.  
\- Peut-être une autre fois monsieur. »

Le soldat salua le vieux sommelier et partit au galop en direction de la rivière.  
Justement, à la rivière, Atem avait déjà ôté son haut, alors que notre Comte était toujours agenouillé au bord de l'eau priant que son complice arrive vite.

« Pendant encore combien de temps, cette prière va-t-elle durer ?  
\- Les dieux n'apprécient guère les prières hâtives, mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai bientôt terminé.  
\- Oh, mais prenez votre temps. »

En tournant la tête Heba, vit qu'Atem venait d'enlever son pantalon et ses bottes, il était désormais en sous-vêtement. Elle détourna vite la tête en fermant les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme à moitié nu. Elle ne put empêcher son corps de réagir par un léger rougissement sur ses joues, qu'elle tenta tout de suite de cacher. Voyant la réaction du Comte, Atem sourie et ne pût s'empêcher de vouloir taquiner son adversaire.

« Pourquoi détournez-vous le regard Comte ? Serait-ce le fait de voir un homme à demi-nu qui vous cause tant d'émoi ? »

Heba était partiellement de dos pour le Roi, elle fut reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir, à quel point elle faisait tout pour se ressaisir.

« Alors Comte ? »

Reprenant son sang-froid, Heba prit une grande inspiration et se retourna face à Atem.

« De l'émoi ? Non, je dirais plutôt de la surprise.  
\- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien disons que… Je vous imaginais plus musclé que ça.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Je trouve que vous êtes assez frêle. »

Ses paroles étaient loin d'être reliées à ses véritables pensées. En réalité, elle trouvait son ennemi extrêmement attrayant. Il était mince certes, mais sa musculature était incroyablement tonique. Le jeune Roi était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Heba eu du mal à contenir la sensation de chaleur qui semblait vouloir revenir sur ses joues. Heureusement qu'Atem était loin pour ne pas voir la rougeur sur son visage qu'elle tentait de dissimuler avec les longues mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage.

« Ah, bon, vous trouvez que je suis peu musclé. Et bien cela me rend impatient de voir vos muscles, Cher Comte de Thèbes. »

Cette fois, notre princesse n'avait pas le choix, elle devait commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Elle retira la ceinture qui tenait son épée, puis commença à défaire les lacets de sa veste longue.

« Auriez-vous besoin de mon aide Comte ?  
\- Non, c'est inutile.»

Atem, ne put que se trouver amusé lorsqu'il vit que sous la veste, le Comte était bien loin d'être dévêtu.

« Mais combien diable de couches de vêtements portez-vous ?  
\- Vous savez, le climat d'ici est beaucoup plus frais que de là d'où je viens. Je n'y suis guère habitué.  
\- J'ignorais, que vous étiez aussi délicat. Mais allez-y enlever donc le reste. »

Heba, déglutit nerveusement en commençant à retirer les lacets de sa seconde veste sous les rires du peuple. _« Bon_ _sang, que fabrique-t-il ? Il devrait déjà être là ! »_ Pensa la princesse.

Oui d'ailleurs, où en est notre soldat ? Et bien, il est sur le point d'arriver à la rivière, mais il fut interpellé par la voix d'une femme appelant « au secours ». Il arrêta son cheval près du cours d'eau et aperçu en effet une jeune femme dans l'eau.

« Je vous en prie mon brave, aidez-moi. Si vous refusez de m'aider, les eaux finiront par m'emporter.  
\- Restez où vous êtes madame, dans cinq minutes, je reviendrai et je vous tirerai de là.  
\- Non. Je suis une nymphe du Lac, et je sais que vous êtes venu me sauver doux chevalier, ne me faites pas languir. »

La jeune femme se leva dans l'eau, son vêtement mouillé laissait voir par transparence son corps complètement nu. Le soldat, aimait les jolies femmes autant que le bon vin. La vue de la belle poitrine magnifiquement soulignée par le linge mouillé, le fit complètement oublier sa mission pour le Comte, et descendit immédiatement de cheval en commençant à se dévêtir pour rejoindre la demoiselle en « détresse ».

Toujours sous les amusements du peuple Heba avait fini par ôter sa deuxième couche de vêtement qui couvrait le haut de son corps, ne la laissant qu'avec son gilet à lacet, sa blouse et son pantalon.

« Ça y est je suis prêt maintenant. Nous pouvons commencer.  
\- Mais vous êtes encore tout habiller.  
\- Sachez que les chevaliers de ma province, apprennent à nager vêtu de leur armure. »

La déclaration du Comte, ne donna que l'occasion au peuple de rire encore plus de lui.

« Croyez-moi Comte, si vous restez dans cette tenue, vous allez couler, c'est inévitable. Je ne peux accepter d'avoir un tel avantage. Ôtez donc ces vêtements comme moi, mettez-vous à l'aise ! Vous craignez d'attraper froid ? À moins que ce ne soit pas votre pudeur, qui vous interdise de vous montrer… À demi-nu. »

En regardant le Comte défaire son gilet, Atem avait un sourire narquois collé au visage. Il mettait le Comte mal à l'aise, s'il insistait encore, il aurait enfin la réponse à ses interrogations. Cependant, il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Il plongea dans l'eau, sous les applaudissements de ses sujets. En remontant à la surface, il remarqua que le Comte n'avait plus son gilet. Mais il était encore trop habillé à son goût. Il traversa la rivière pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

« Et bien Comte, qu'attendez-vous ? Venez. L'eau est très agréable.  
\- Pour vous peut-être.  
\- Enlevez-moi cette chemise. Sinon… Je pourrais être amené à penser que…  
\- À penser quoi ?  
\- _Que tu fais tout pour me cacher ton corps, car tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être_. Que vous ne savez pas nager.  
\- Détrompez-vous, je nage très bien. »

Atem, remarqua les nombreux regards furtifs du Comte en direction de la forêt.

« Qui cherchez-vous du regard ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous semblez attendre l'arrivée de quelqu'un.  
\- Non. Non, je n'attends personne. »

Peu convaincu le jeune Roi, commença à sortir de l'eau et se rapprocha de son adversaire. L'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté. Heba dut vraiment se retenir, pour ne se focaliser que sur le visage de son ennemi. Elle avait peur qu'un nouveau rougissement ne lui échappe.

« Vous avez peur. Ça se ressent et ça se voit.  
\- C'est ridicule.  
\- J'admets que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre votre réserve mon Cher Comte.  
\- Tout comme moi, j'ai bien du mal à comprendre la vôtre.  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
\- Et bien, à la base, j'étais venu ici pour un duel, qui étrangement, c'est transformé en une invitation à la chasse qui a bien failli me coûter la vie d'ailleurs. J'ai trouvé ça stupide. Et voilà que maintenant, vous voulez patauger dans l'eau. Vous êtes là pour amuser votre peuple, ou pour vraiment le libérer de la guerre ? À moins que ce ne soit le fait, que vous redoutiez de vous battre contre moi. »

Atem et Heba étaient face à face très proches l'un de l'autre. Chacun regardait l'autre avec détermination.

« Je commence à être fatigué d'attendre.  
\- Dans ce cas… Vous n'attendrez plus très longtemps ! »

Heba recula et saisit rapidement son épée pour la brandir devant son adversaire.

« En Garde !  
\- Sir votre épée ! »

Mahad courut vers l'eau et lança l'arme à son ami, pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Il semblerait que le duel soit arrivé plus tôt qu'Atem ne l'aurait voulu. Heba quant à elle, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et attaqua tout de suite le souverain. Elle chercha rapidement à le blesser, pour pouvoir plus facilement le désarmé. On entendait très distinctement le tintement des deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Plusieurs fois, le Comte de Thèbes prit son épée à deux mains pour pouvoir frapper le plus fort possible. Seulement son adversaire était rapide et habile. Atem arrivait à éviter tous les coups d'épée qu'il tentait de lui infliger.

Le Comte retenta une nouvelle frappe, mais Atem ne s'est pas contenté de l'éviter cette fois. Il la bloqua, et repoussa le Comte pour pouvoir tenter de le frapper à son tour. Mais Atem n'était pas le seul à être rapide, Heba esquiva le coup. Pas de chance pour le Roi, son épée se coinça dans les barreaux d'un étendage de fortune laissé par les femmes de son peuple. C'est dans cette rivière qu'elles venaient nettoyer leur linge.

Heba en saisie l'opportunité et poussa l'objet de bois, provoquant ainsi le désarmement de son ennemi. Elle fonça droit sur lui et tenta de le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Bon sang, Atem était une véritable anguille, il arrivait à éviter l'épée à chaque fois. Heba commençait à en avoir assez, elle voulue viser la tête, seulement le Roi se baissa. Cela fit que l'épée de la princesse se heurta à un autre séchoir à peau de bête. D'un mouvement rapide, Atem saisit le poignet du Comte, le tira par les bras pour ensuite le jeter à l'eau. La profondeur était suffisamment importante pour ensevelir complètement le Comte.

Reprenant son souffle, Atem regardait la surface de l'eau où le Comte avait plongé.

« Vous voilà enfin dans l'eau. Et cela semble vous plaire. Alors c'était donc vrai, vous ne savez pas nager. »

À peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le Comte émergea subitement de l'eau, épée en main, il égratigna la poitrine d'Atem. Voyant le sang coulé de la plaie, Heba se sentit coupable.

« Oh, par les dieux, pardonnez-moi !  
\- Mais vous pardonnez de quoi ? Est-ce que la vue du sang vous effraie ? »

Lorsqu'Heba rencontra le regard de son ennemi, sa culpabilité s'envola et retrouva sa rage de vaincre. Elle sortit rapidement de l'eau brandissant toujours son arme vers le Roi.

« Non. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir embroché.  
\- Oh, et bien dans ce cas réessayez. Vous pourriez réussir. Mais il faudrait y mettre un peu plus de conviction. »

Atem récupéra son épée, et reprit le combat. Le fer se croisa de nouveau avec ardeur. Le Comte perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva un genou à terre. Atem tenta de le frapper, mais, notre Comte réussi à bloquer la lame de son adversaire. En cherchant l'un et l'autre à repousser leur lame, ils finirent par perdre l'équilibre tous les deux, amenant le Comte à se retrouver allongé sur le Roi, les épées toujours croisées.

Les deux adversaires, se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, seule leur épée maintenait leur visage à distance l'un de l'autre.

« Eloignez-vous Comte. Avec mon sang, vous risqueriez d'être souillé »

Le Comte baissa le regard sur la blessure qu'il avait infligé au Roi, et regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne crains pas le sang de mes ennemis ! »

Atem, repoussa le Comte, et le laissa se relever. Mais c'était uniquement pour pouvoir, couper les jambes de son pantalon ; pour obliger le Comte à montrer un peu plus de son anatomie.

« Et si on enlevait ça, pour voir un peu comment vous êtes fait ? »

Heba, se sentit fébrile pour première fois depuis le début du combat, elle regarda le roi avec confusion et crainte qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité. Atem se releva, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je sais pourquoi vous tenez tant à cacher vos jambes. Elles sont si minces et elles manquent de muscles.  
\- Les vôtres de muscles ne vous ont pas aidés à rester debout. »

Le Comte repartit à la charge, la symphonie des épées était repartit de plus belle. Au bout de quelques croisements de lames, Atem tenta de frapper le Comte à la tête. Ce dernier se baissa, ce qui amena l'épée du roi à se coincer, dans la poutre de l'abri conçus par ses sujets. Le Comte de Thèbes leva haut son épée et frappa celle de son adversaire, la brisant en deux et faisant tombé sont ennemi au sol.


	12. Chapitre 12: Le jugement

CHAPITRE 12 : JUGEMENT.

Stupéfait, Atem regarda son épée en morceau et la laissa retomber sur le sol. Le Comte se tenait maintenant au-dessus de lui, la lame de son épée pointée sur sa gorge.

« Et maintenant Atem ? »

Il avait perdu, il savait ce que cela engendrait.

« Vous avez gagné. Maintenant achevez-moi.  
\- Vous… Vous achever ? »

Heba était confuse. Elle l'avait vaincu, désarmée, il était à terre. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

« Courage » lui murmurait le jeune Roi. Heba entendit également le Général Aknadin, hurler derrière elle, qu'elle devait le tuer, que c'était le jugement des dieux. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher Atem des yeux.

Mahad s'approcha des deux combattants, il regardait son ami avec tristesse sachant très bien ce qui devait se passer.

« Comte, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser vivre dans un tel déshonneur. Bien que cela me coûte de le dire… Vous devez faire votre devoir. »

Heba, avait toujours le regard rivé sur les yeux d'Atem. Ces yeux grenat, était d'une grande douceur, cherchant à la rassurer. Le jeune souverain gardait néanmoins un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il sentait que son adversaire hésitait. Il appréciait sa compassion, mais ce n'est pas ce que le Comte devait ressentir à ce moment-là.

Atem, se concentra sur les yeux améthyste du Comte, se remémorant, la première fois où il avait vu ces yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être plus comblé, il allait mourir en admirant une dernière fois ces yeux dont il était tombé fou amoureux, oubliant complètement qu'ils pouvaient susceptiblement appartenir à un homme.

« N'ayez pas peur. Le vainqueur… Dois achever le vaincu. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. C'est la loi. » Continue à murmurer le jeune Roi à terre.

Heba, s'est de nouveau sentie fébrile. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, elle entendait le Général lui hurler de le tuer, et de l'autre, son cœur au contraire lui disait de ne pas le faire. Quelque chose au fond d'elle semblait lui dire que si elle tuait Atem, une partie d'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Son Cœur s'emballait, la panique commençait à monter. De plus, plus elle regardait les yeux tendre d'Atem, plus son cœur se serrait.

« NON, JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

Les yeux aux bords des larmes, Heba jeta son épée loin du Roi et retourna rapidement à son cheval, pour s'en aller. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées par le comportement du Comte. Bien que tous soit soulagé que leur souverain soit toujours en vie, ils ne comprenaient pas que son adversaire n'est pas accompli l'acte final de ce combat.

Lorsque le Comte de Thèbes fut à cheval, il croisant le regard assassin du Général Aknadin.

« Traitre ! Le Roi, sera informé de votre traîtrise, soyez en sûr Comte de Thèbes ! »

Heba, ne put que baisser les yeux de honte en suivant le Général en direction du Château. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent le fameux soldat qu'Heba avait missionné. La princesse ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard méprisant. Voyant le regard du Comte, le soldat savait très bien qu'à partir de maintenant, il devait dire adieu à son grand ami le vin.

Atem, quant à lui, toujours au sol baissait la tête de honte à son tour. Certes, il était en vie, mais il avait été humilié devant tous ses sujets. Mahad s'approcha de lui et le recouvrit avec sa cape. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux durant plusieurs secondes, avant que Seto les rejoigne et met un terme à ce silence.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
\- Rendons-nous au château du Roi Salomon, nous devons lui rendre nos armes. »

Dans la forêt, sur le chemin du retour, Heba s'était un peu distancée du Général et des autres soldats. Elle cherchait à comprendre au fond d'elle pourquoi elle n'était pas allée jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait, qu'elle se sentit aussi hésitante et fébrile au moment d'achever son adversaire ? Puis elle se souvient du regard d'Atem, de la douceur que ses magnifiques yeux grenat dégageaient. Comment pouvaient-ils être si attendrissants alors que la mort était sur le point de l'accueillir à bras ouvert ? Elle repensa également à la manière dont son cœur s'était serré, à la manière dont elle avait réagi en voyant Atem torse-nu. Tout se chamboulait, pas seulement dans sa tête, mais aussi dans son cœur.

Puis soudain, une pensée lui est venue. Qu'allait-elle dire à son grand-père ? Comment allait-elle se justifier face à son Roi ? Comment allait-elle l'affronter, lui et ses sœurs qui comptaient sur elle ? Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve comment, car elle arrivait déjà au château. À son arrivé le Général à ordonner à ce que le Comte ait les mains enchaînées. Il le poussa devant lui pour qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle du trône, où le Comte serait jugé, pour sa traîtrise.

En remontant l'allée de la salle d'audience, Heba avait gardé ses yeux baissés sur le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son grand-père et ses sœurs, droit dans les yeux, tellement la honte et la culpabilité la rongeait. Une fois face au Roi, le Général Aknadin, força le Comte à se mettre à genoux, en attendant sa sentence. Isis et Kisara étaient soulagées de voir leur petite sœur en vie, mais étaient également tristes de la voir dans un état aussi miséricordieux. Le Roi Salomon était lui aussi soulager de voir sa petite-fille revenir saine et sauve. Mais il devait se montrer ferme, car aux yeux de tous ceux ici présent, à part le Général et ses petites-filles, c'était le Comte de Thèbes qui était agenouillé devant lui pas la princesse Heba.

« Alors, on m'a rapporté, que notre vaillant champion était officiellement vainqueur du duel… Mais qu'il avait refusé d'achever son ennemi. Puis-je en connaître la raison ? »

Heba, leva lentement la tête pour finalement rencontrer le regard de son aïeul, elle déglutit avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux et répondit en essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix tremble le moins possible.

« Je n'en sais rien Sir, je crois que… Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Et je demande à sa majesté, que le châtiment, que je mérite, sois suffisamment conséquent, pour que je puisse oublier… La douleur qui ronge mon cœur ! Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté. _Je vous en prie pardonnez-moi grand-père._ J'ai failli à mon devoir, pardonnez-moi. Je sais à quel point, j'ai déçu vos espérances, j'implore donc votre pardon. »

Salomon, s'était levé et approché du Comte, il avait entendu la supplication de sa petite-fille de lui pardonner. Il était déchiré de voir la jeune femme si anéantie, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer en lui murmurant que ce n'était rien, qu'elle avait fait de son mieux et surtout qu'il était fier d'elle. Mais comme il se l'est rappelé plus tôt, c'était le Comte qu'il devait juger, pas Heba.

« En reconnaissance de votre courage Comte de Thèbes. Nous ne pourrions, par conscience, vous soumettre… À la peine de mort. Cependant, nous vous condamnons à une vie d'exil et de réclusion en haut du donjon. Emmenez-le ! »

Alors que les gardes, relevèrent le Comte pour le conduire sur son lieu d'isolement, Kisara s'était approché du Roi.

\- Mais grand-père… Lui murmura-t-elle.  
\- Chut, n'intervient pas ma sœur. Il faut se débarrasser du Comte de Thèbes si nous voulons récupérer Heba.  
\- Ta sœur à raison. D'ailleurs, Isis, va à sa rencontre et fait ce qu'il faut. »

La plus âgée des sœurs, s'inclina et ensuite partit à la poursuite des gardes qui ont emmené sa petite sœur. Le Roi, lui, porta son regard vers le Général Aknadin, qui était sur le point de se retirer ; il avait des comptes à régler avec ce dernier.

« Général, ne partez pas tout de suite. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous. »

Dans les couloirs du château, Heba était escorté par deux gardes, qui lui tenait ferment les bras. Elle entendit des pas au loin derrière elle, en pensant que c'était d'autres gardes. Mais en entendant la voix de la personne elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait.

« Gardes, arrêtez-vous et laissez-nous ! Je suis Isis, la petite-fille du Roi, et j'agis, sur l'ordre de sa majesté. Il souhaite me voir discuter avec le prisonnier un moment.  
\- Mais princesse, cet homme est un traître.  
\- Contrediriez-vous un ordre du Roi ?  
\- Euh… Non… C'est bon, allé-y princesse, mais faites attention, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. »

Isis, prends doucement sa sœur par le bras et l'éloigna des gardes.

« S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de me sauver Isis, je mérite pleinement mon sort.  
\- Écoute, quand tu seras seule, je veux que tu avales cette fiole. Elle contient une potion qui te plongera dans un profond sommeil. Tellement profond que l'on ne pourra pas percevoir ta respiration, à tel point que tout le monde pourra penser que tu es morte. À partir de là, personne ne pourra te réveiller pendant trente jours. La rumeur courra que le Comte de Thèbes est mort, et ensuite toi, Princesse Heba, tu pourras réapparaître, comme si tu revenais de voyage.  
\- Mais c'est moi Heba, qui est commis une erreur, pas le Comte de Thèbes ! Lui, il n'a jamais à aucun moment failli à l'honneur de son Roi.  
\- Je sais petite sœur, je le sais. »

À l'entrée de l'enceinte du château, Atem, Mahad et Seto, furent arrêtés par l'un des vigiles.

« Halte ! Qui va là ?!  
\- Nous sommes des messagers de paix, et nous souhaitons parler à ton souverain. Je suis le Roi Atem.  
\- Bon, très bien, vous pouvez entrer. »

Les trois compagnons entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château, et s'orientèrent vers l'entrée principale, où ils descendirent de cheval et demandèrent à ce qu'ils soient annoncés auprès du Roi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône, les plans du Général Aknadin étaient mis en pleine lumière.

« Vous avez tenté de nous bafouer par tous les moyens ; en corrompant les oracles du Roi, en subornant notre peuple, en lui faisant encore subir une longue et interminable guerre. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous condamner à…  
\- Je n'ai jamais trompé le peuple, alors que vous en revanche…  
\- Comment osez-vous dire cela ?!  
\- Ça n'a jamais été mon idée d'envoyer votre fille…  
\- Voici l'arrivé de sa Majesté le Roi Atem, accompagné du Baron Mahad, et du Baron Seto ! »

Le Général encadré de gardes, fut éloigné de l'allée principale, pour laisser place à nos trois compagnons. Entre temps Isis avait retrouvé sa place auprès de sa cadette en lui murmurant que tout était arrangé. Atem en tête de fil avançait vers le trône avec Mahad et Seto légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Arrivant face au souverain, Atem s'agenouilla en déposant son épée au sol, rendant les armes à son adversaire. Seto et Mahad suivirent la même action lorsqu'Atem s'est relevé en saluant le Roi.

« Sir Salomon. Je dépose les armes devant vous. Votre Champion, à remporter le duel. Nous vous prêtons maintenant allégeance, Majesté. Mon peuple et moi-même plaçons désormais notre destin entre vos mains. Je souhaiterais toutefois, solliciter votre clémence envers le Comte de Thèbes. Je souhaiterais qu'il ne soit pas traité comme un criminel et qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir de la vendetta des autres. En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez faire de moi ce qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai aucun désir à être épargné.  
\- Il me semble que c'est à moi de prendre ce genre de décision, vous ne croyez pas ?  
\- Majesté, votre Champion, m'a humilié devant tous mon peuple, en refusant de m'ôter la vie. Roi Salomon, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez achever la tâche qu'il n'a pas accomplie. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Atem s'était agenouillé, la tête baisser attendant sa sentence. Légèrement, en retrait à côté du trône, Isis et Kisara regardaient avec désolation le jeune Roi à genoux devant leur grand-père. En l'observant un peu plus attentivement les deux sœurs comprirent désormais pourquoi Heba n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le tuer. Leur ennemi était un très bel homme, avec beaucoup de prestance, de charisme et semblait être d'une telle gentillesse. Il n'y a pas qu'Atem qui avait hérité du gêne de la beauté, Kisara avait immédiatement flashé sur Seto et le fixait du regard avec un léger sourire séducteur. Isis, ne manqua pas de remarquer le comportement inapproprié de sa cadette :

« Tu ne devrais pas les regarder comme ça. Dois-je te rappeler que ces barons sont nos ennemis ? »

Malgré la réprimande qu'elle venait de faire à sa jeune sœur, Isis, ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de répondre au sourire charmeur de Mahad qui ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux depuis leur entrée. Remarquant cet échange de sourire, Kisara saisit l'occasion de pouvoir taquiner son aînée.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à m'intéresser à l'ennemi »

La princesse aux cheveux blancs, a eu du mal à retenir son gloussement face au visage rougissant de sa sœur, qui habituellement était imperturbable et irréprochable dans son comportement.

« Sachez Roi Atem, que le Comte de Thèbes a déjà été juger pour avoir manqué à son devoir. Et en ce qui vous concerne, j'aimerais vous dire que ma décision sera juste et réfléchi compte tenu des circonstances actuelles. »

Toute la cours, les princesses, Mahad, Seto et bien entendu Atem était tous en attente de connaitre la décision du vieux Roi.

« Puisque j'ai ainsi l'occasion de m'exprimer sur le sujet. Je tiens à vous dire jeune Roi Atem, que je vous estime digne de mon pardon, mais pas seulement. Je vous estime également digne de pouvoir continuer à régner sur votre peuple. »

Tout le monde fut estomaqué par la déclaration de Salomon, Atem le premier. Il pensait réellement que le souverain face à lui se serait lever, aurait dégainé son épée et lui l'aurait planté en plein cœur, abrégeant sa vie. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, le Roi Salomon, fut clément et généreux.

« Seulement, pour être sûr que cette paix entre nos deux royaume soit durable. Je souhaiterais que… Vous épousiez, l'une de mes petites-filles Sir. Si celle choisie y consent bien sûr. Voici donc mes conditions. Vous êtes libres de les refuser. Mais dans ce cas, je crains que nous ne soyons contraints de poursuivre cette guerre.  
\- Majesté. Votre générosité, est égale à votre grandeur. Je vous prie de me croire, quand je vous dis que je suis totalement contre cette guerre futile, et à mon sens injustifié. »

Le Général Aknadin, se dégagea des poignes des gardes et s'orienta vers Atem.

« Croyez-moi Altesse, cette guerre est plus que justifié au contraire. Vous voulez vraiment savoir, comment le Roi Salomon vous a vraiment humilié, plus que vous ne le pensez ? En Réalité, le Comte de Thèbes, n'est autre que la …. »

Le Général, n'eut guère l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisqu'il fut frappé par un éclair magique, le paralysant complètement et le transformant petit à petit en statue de pierre. Derrière l'ensemble de la cours, notre Change Cœur regardait son œuvre avec satisfaction.

« Adieu Général »

Il se retira, se changea en petite sourie pour sortir de la salle du trône, et se diriger maintenant vers le donjon.


	13. Chapitre 13: Notre destin

CHAPITRE 13 : NOTRE DESTIN

En haut de la tour d'isolement, Heba était assise au bord de la fenêtre, réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Elle repensa surtout à ce qui s'était passé au bord de la rivière ; son duel avec Atem. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivée à lui planter son épée dans le cœur, comme elle aurait dût le faire. C'était sa tâche, c'était ce que le Roi attendait du Comte. Seulement, à ce moment-là, notre princesse rebelle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses émotions prennent le dessus, la fasse fléchir, la rendant… Faible. Elle se sentait faible. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si fragile. Elle avait honte, et ressentait une vive douleur dans son cœur, sans comprendre pourquoi cela lui faisait tant de mal.

Puis elle re songea à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur un peu plus tôt. Elle sortit la fiole de sa blouse et la regarda avec attention. Après tout, c'était peut-être la solution, avaler cette potion et s'endormir en s'éloignant de tous ces problèmes. Elle oublierait à quel point elle avait déçu son grand-père, ses sœurs, son peuple. Elle oublierait sa fébrilité face à son ennemi, et surtout elle oublierait Atem. Atem… À chaque fois qu'elle y pensait son cœur se pinçait et cela la rendait encore plus mal. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça, elle ouvrit la fiole et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir. »

Surprise par cette intervention, Heba chercha d'où provenait la voix, et en regardant sur sa droite, elle vit une petite sourie blanche, qui l'observait en remuant son petit museau.

« Mais, qui es-tu donc, toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?  
\- On se connaît depuis que tu es toute petite. Mais je peux changer d'apparence, si tu préfères, regarde. »

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Heba, la petite sourie, avait maintenant pris la forme d'un oiseau qu'elle connaissait très bien.

« Alors, tu me reconnais ? J'ai l'impression que tu oublies vite tes vieux amis, et bien sûr, tu es têtu, tu n'écoutes pas leur avis.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas au bord de la rivière avec moi ? Si tu avais été à mes côtés, à m'encourager, je n'aurais peut-être pas tout gâché.  
\- Moi, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies tout gâché, je trouve au contraire que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti en suivant l'impulsion de ton cœur.  
\- Que connais-tu toi, aux ardeurs du cœur humain ?  
\- Tu penses que je suis une oie stupide ?  
\- Non, je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. »

Après avoir donné un regard compatissant à la princesse, l'oie se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller derrière un paravent.

« Au revoir Heba.  
\- Alors, tu m'abandonnes ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu verras…  
\- Au revoir. Ou devrais-je dire adieu. Adieu à tous mes amis perdus. »

En entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher, Heba releva la tête et eu la surprise de retrouver le premier ami qui l'avait soutenue au début de toute cette aventure. Son professeur, Le Chevalier Blanc. Le voyant face à elle est ne put retenir son sourire et sa joie de le revoir.

« Vous revoilà !  
\- Ma chère, vous avez réellement cru que je vous avais abandonné ? Bien au contraire, je vous ai toujours suivi et accompagné pas après pas. »

Dans la salle du trône, le Roi Salomon était en train de présenter ses petites-filles au Roi Atem, afin qu'il puisse épouser l'une d'entre elle. Il commença par présenter l'ainée, Isis.

Atem, la trouva belle, et sentait qu'elle devait être d'une grande intelligence. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Mahad, lui saisit l'épaule par-derrière et se pencha vers son oreille :

« Atem, laisse la moi. Je sens que c'est celle que j'attendais depuis longtemps. »

Jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Atem vit dans les yeux de Mahad à quel point, il était sérieux, de plus, il lui semblait avoir remarqué que la princesse Isis avait souri à son ami, avec un léger rougissement sur les joues.

« Majesté, mon très grand ami Mahad, viens de me dire, que dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur votre Petite-fille, il a été immédiatement charmé par sa beauté, et ébloui par l'éclat de son intelligence. Il m'a ainsi chargé de vous transmettre son désir de l'épouser. »

Salomon regarda Atem avec surprise et porta ensuite son regard vers Mahad et vers sa petite fille qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience, chose plutôt inhabituelle chez la princesse.

« Dites oui grand-père ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi épouser Mahad !  
\- Si c'est ton souhait, alors c'est oui, mon Isis. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur mon enfant. »

Sans perdre un instant Mahad, se précipita auprès d'Isis et lui offrit un baisemain avec un charmant sourire dont elle ne put que succomber.

« Bien, Sir Atem, j'aimerais vous présenter maintenant ma petite-fille cadette Kisara. Et oui, mon fils n'a eu que des filles. »

Tout comme pour Isis, Atem, trouva Kisara, vraiment très belle, il était impressionné par l'intensité de la couleur de ses yeux pouvant faire pâlir sa sœur aînée. Là encore, Atem, n'eut guère le temps de s'exprimé que Seto lui agrippa à son tour l'épaule, pour lui parler.

« Atem, laisse-moi la cadette. »

Atem regarda Seto avec grand étonnement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ami aux airs si dur et froid, aurais pu avoir un tel coup de foudre pour une femme.

« Kisara mon enfant, Atem te plairait-il comme époux ?  
\- Non, grand-père.  
\- Ah…  
\- Grand-père, pourrais-je épouser Seto ?  
\- Si tel est ton souhait, il est également le mien. »

Seto courus au côté de Kisara, lui embrassa tendrement ses fines mains, en lui murmurant qu'elle était magnifique et qu'il l'aimait déjà intensément. Atem et Salomon regardèrent avec joie, les deux couples nouvellement formés, dégageant déjà un amour très fort alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

« Et bien, je crois que je n'ai plus grand-chose à ajouter. Atem, consentez-vous à leurs mariages ?  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Alors j'y consens également. »

Atem, reporta son regard sur ses amis, les voir si heureux le comblais.

« C'est donc à vous deux que je lègue mon royaume. Mes compagnons, mes amis, mes frères. Sir Salomon, ces deux mariages, scelleront à jamais nos deux royaumes. Maintenant, si vous me permettez. Je vais à présent me retirer.  
\- Grand-père, et si sa majesté épousait Heba ?  
\- Voilà une excellente idée Kisara.  
\- Je suis navré votre Majesté, mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais épouser qui que ce soit. Je dois m'en aller. »

Isis, se précipita vers Atem, afin de l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Non attendez Sir. Prenez au moins la peine de la connaître. C'est une femme sublime, intelligente, vive d'esprit, pleine de joie de vivre et… Par les dieux, la fiole. Venez, il faut que vous veniez avec moi !  
\- Non écoutez, je ne veux voir aucune jeune femme.  
\- Vous n'allez pas seulement la voir majesté, vous allez la sauver, changer son destin. Venez vite avec moi. »

Tirant le jeune Roi par le bras, Isis se précipita vers le donjon, en priant les dieux qu'elle arriverait à temps.

Justement, dans le donjon, Le Chevalier Blanc exprimait à Heba à quel point il était fier d'elle, pour tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru.

« Vous êtes désormais la seule à pouvoir décider de votre destin, qui est maintenant face à vous.  
\- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.  
\- Eh bien, si vous n'aimez pas Atem, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous avaliez cette fiole. »

De l'amour. Voilà donc ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune souverain. Elle avait plus ou moins compris qu'elle avait ressenti de l'attirance, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle éprouverait un tel sentiment à son égard. Maintenant que le Chevalier Blanc, lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle était maintenant sûre de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

« Non, je ne veux pas m'endormir… Je l'aime…  
\- Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je suis plutôt dur d'oreille.  
\- Je l'aime. Oui, j'aime Atem ! Je l'aime de tout mon être !  
\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas si sourd. Il me semble qu'il est sur le point d'arriver au donjon.  
\- Mais… S'il me voit comme ça, il va me prendre pour le Comte.  
\- Cela m'étonnerait que cela le surprenne. Cependant, une princesse doit ressembler à une princesse. C'est ainsi que je vais me servir de mes pouvoirs. »

Le chevalier se recula de la princesse et fut soudain entouré par un grand hameau de fumée blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fumée se dissipa pour laisser place à notre sage Change cœur aux chevaux blanc.

« Le mage de la forêt !  
\- Oui. Mais aussi, la petite sourie, l'oie, le Chevalier Blanc. Cela n'a pas été simple de veiller sur toi, tu sais. Maintenant, c'est fini les personnages, à présent nous allons être nous-même. Humm, je ne peux pas te laisser habiller comme ça.  
\- Cela va prendre une éternité pour me changer.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. À condition que tu fasses exactement tout ce que je te dis.  
\- D'accord, je suis prête. »

Bakura, prit une grande inspiration, et commença à murmurer d'anciennes paroles latine, en orientant ses mains vers Heba. La princesse s'est senti soulevée de terre et commençait à lentement tournoyer dans les airs, de plus en plus vite et au fur et à mesure elle vit sa tenue changer. Puis la princesse disparut laissant derrière elle les vêtements du Comte de Thèbes.  
Pendant ce temps, Isis et Atem gravissaient les escaliers menant en haut de la tour. Isis arpentait les marches deux par deux, elle voulait faire vite avant que sa sœur ne décide de boire la fiole qu'elle lui avait donnée.

« Attendez une minute Princesse Isis. Si la question est de sauver une vie, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Mais je tiens à vous dire, que je veux en aucun cas séduire une jeune femme que je serai incapable d'aimer. Sachez que dans mon cœur la place est déjà prise.  
\- Allons dépêchez-vous sinon elle risque de boire la potion.  
\- Mais de quelle potion parlez-vous ?  
\- Montez vite ! »

Arrivant enfin en haut de la tour, Isis ouvrit vite la porte avec la clé qui était accroché sur le mur. En entrant elle chercha sa jeune sœur du regard, mais trouva la pièce vide.

« C'est trop tard… Mais, cette potion était censée la faire dormir, pas la faire disparaître !  
\- Ne crains rien, je n'ai pas disparu, Isis. »

Dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, Heba sortit de derrière le paravent, et s'approcha lentement vers la lumière. Atem, regardait avec confusion la silhouette s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle fut en pleine lumière, Atem vit une magnifique jeune femme, portant une robe bleu nacré. Dans ses cheveux bruns, on pouvait apercevoir quelques mèches pourpres entre les quelques rangées de perles blanches qui habillait sa coiffure et de grandes mèches blondes encadraient subliment son doux visage.

La jeune femme se tenait fièrement devant le jeune Roi. Puis ce dernier porta son regard vers les yeux de la princesse. Parfaitement souligné de khôl noir, il retrouva les prunelles Améthystes, brillant comme des joyaux ; qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir un jour. Il l'avait trouvé, enfin, il l'avait trouvé ! Atem restait béat d'admiration face à la princesse, qui s'inclina doucement pour le saluer. Comme attiré par un aimant, Atem s'avança vers Heba sans la lâcher du regard. Une fois, l'un en face de l'autre, Atem et Heba se regardèrent droit dans les yeux s'interrogeant mutuellement s'ils éprouvaient la même chose l'un envers l'autre.

N'écoutant nul autre que son cœur, Atem se penchant lentement pour déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Une fois le baiser rompu, Heba baissa la tête, toute gênée. Atem plaça son index sous le menton de la princesse pour l'inciter à le regarder à nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous rougissez ?  
\- Eh, bien, je ne m'étais jamais encore fait embrasser par un Roi.  
\- Ni moi par un chevalier. »

À cette réponse, Heba, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle comprit qu'en réalité, Atem avait compris depuis le début. Elle sut également qu'Atem était tombé amoureux d'elle dès l'instant où ils s'étaient croisés dans la forêt. Elle le comprit en regardant la douceur et l'amour que dégageaient ses divins yeux grenat. Écoutant son cœur à son tour, Heba se rapprocha d'Atem pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Atem la serra fort dans ses bras, en lui rendant ses baisers avec tout l'amour et la douceur qu'il pouvait éprouver au fond de lui.

Quelques jours, plus tard, la vérité fut révélée au peuple. Tous acclamèrent la Princesse Heba pour son courage et la remercièrent d'avoir apporté la paix dans le royaume.

Le Roi Salomon, se tenait sur son cheval, au milieu de la salle du trône et était sur le point de faire une importante déclaration.

« Mes Chers Sujets. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus un seul et unique Roi qui héritera de la tâche de gouverner. J'abandonne mon trône en faveur de mes petites-filles et de leurs honorables époux. Ainsi, les deux royaumes, qui n'ont cessé de s'entretuer pendant de nombreux siècles, n'en formeront désormais plus qu'un seul. Une grande et merveilleuse cité, va maintenant prospérer entre les deux châteaux. Ce qui signifie que chacun d'entre vous aura un travail, du pain, pour nourrir sa famille, et un toit serin. Pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour les générations futures. Il faut reconnaître que lors de mon règne, je n'ai pu vous apporter que la guerre. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma couronne et de m'en aller. Je vais voyager à travers le monde, pour raconter notre histoire, comme un message de paix. »

Le Roi Salomon retira donc sa couronne et la déposa sur un coussin de velours tenu par l'un de ses sujets. Il salua la foule, et partit à cheval commencer sa nouvelle vie. Une fois, le Roi partit, la cérémonie d'intronisation fut immédiatement annoncée.

Atem se tenait face à la cours royale, qui attendait que leur nouveau dirigeant soit enfin présenté.

« N'ayez crainte, le trône royale ne restera pas vacant. Voici le Reine Kisara et le Prince Seto. »

Sous les applaudissements, Seto et Kisara s'avancèrent et saluèrent la cours face à eux.

« Je jure aujourd'hui fidélité et loyauté, au royaume, à la Reine et bien sûr à ma futur Femme.  
\- Et c'est ainsi que vous régnerez sur mon insupportable autosatisfaction. »

Ils saluèrent à nouveau la foule et se placèrent sur le côté, laissant à nouveau la place à Atem pour poursuivre la cérémonie.

« Voici à présent la Reine Isis, et le Prince Mahad. »

Ce fut à leur tour de se présenter à la cours royale.

« Pensez-vous que nous serons à la hauteur de la tâche qui nous attend ma chère Isis.  
\- Et bien si nous en doutons Mahad, c'est au peuple que nous demanderons. C'est lui qui décidera avec la plus grande sagesse si nous sommes dignes ou non de gouverner. »

Le second couple royale se retira sous les applaudissements, laissant une fois de plus Atem reprendre sa place au centre de la pièce.

« Et maintenant, voici, celle qui grâce à son courage et l'amour, a apporté la paix dans notre royaume. Veuillez accueillir la Reine Heba. »

La cours rugissait d'applaudissement en attendant leur sauveuse. Mais étonnamment elle ne fit pas son apparition. Atem, se demandait, où elle avait bien pût passer. L'un des anciens conseillers du Roi Salomon s'approcha d'Atem.

« Votre Majesté, le Reine, sermonne la foule sur le pont-levis à propos des oies, venez vite. »

Atem sortit en courant de la salle du trône suivie de près par Mahad, Isis, Kisara et Seto. En arrivant sur le pont-levis, ils furent accueillis par un immense troupeau d'oies qui courraient partout. À l'autre bout du pont, on pouvait apercevoir Heba tenant une oie dans ses bras, en train de parler aux éleveurs.

« Ce sera mon premier acte gouvernemental, les oies font dorénavant partie d'une espèce protégé. Je vais rédiger un décret interdisant de les brutaliser. Et bien qu'elle soit agréable au goût elles sont désormais déclaré non-comestibles.  
\- Mais Majesté…  
\- J'ajoute, que je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre au cachot, si je vous surprends en train d'en manger une.  
\- Et bien quelle autorité. »

Reposant l'oie au sol, Heba se retourna pour se retrouver face à son amant.

« Atem. Oh… Isis, Kisara… Vous êtes tous là. Euh… Il me semblait que vous étiez dans la salle du trône.  
\- Je croyais que tu changerais. Mais ce que je vois non.  
\- Tu sais Kisara, j'ai renoncé à mes défauts, mais pas à mes qualités. Et puis je m'efforçais de leur apprendre comment respecter la loi. N'est-ce pas le rôle de la Reine ?  
\- Mais ce matin, tu avais un devoir petite sœur. Celui de participer à la cérémonie d'intronisation.  
\- Dis-moi Isis, où est donc l'avantage d'être plusieurs à gouverner si à chaque fois nous sommes obligé de rester ensemble ? »

Atem, répondit à la place d'Isis.

« Oui, vous avez certes raison. Mais en cette occasion, votre présence à cette cérémonie était nécessaire. »

Atem, se rapprocha d'Heba avec l'un des sujets qui portait dans ses mains le coussin où reposait la couronne royale.

« Nous n'avons hélas qu'une seule couronne. Cependant, je pense que le peuple souhaiterait qu'elle soit vôtres. »

Atem pris la couronne et la place sur la tête de la jeune Reine sous les applaudissements du peuple et les caquètements des oies. La couronne étant trop grande pour elle, Heba du la retenir de tombé, ce qui n'a pas manqué de faire rire Atem, ses sœurs et leurs amants.

« Vous voyez, je crois que les oies aussi sont d'accord avec ce choix. »

* * *

 _Et voilà mes petits chou, nous sommes arrivé à la fin de cette histoire. Merci à tous pour vos lectures ainsi que vos commentaires encourageant. Merci beaucoup!_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas , cette histoire n'était que le Tome 1. Le Tome 2 commencera bientôt c'est promis ;) En attendant je vous offre le résumé pour patienter un petit peu:_

Depuis la fin de la Guerre, la Reine Heba et le Roi Atem, filent le parfait amour dans leur Royaume. Un amour qui cependant ne réjouit pas tout le monde. Au fin fond d'une sombre et sinistre forêt, dans un gigantesque château noir, vivait la sorcière Vivian. L'amour éprouvé entre les deux amants la répugne. La sorcière élaborera un plan afin de les séparer et répandre le mal. L'amour d'Heba et Atem sera-t-il assez fort pour déjouer les plans diaboliques de cette reine du mal?

 _A très vite pour la suite._

 _ODolceFolia._


End file.
